Domestic Salvation
by Felinafullstop
Summary: June Darby is witness to the rough treatment Rafael receives at home. When Optimus and Ratchet become involved things start to spiral out of control, but June tries to keep a hand in the situation. Rated M for mature themes and Violence
1. A friend in need is family indeed

Transformers Prime: Domestic Salvation

Chapter 1: A friend in need is family Indeed.

This story deals with VERY mature themes. After watching season one again and after Rafael says "sometimes I can scream and no one even hears me." that really struck me.

I wrote this months ago and was so afraid to put it out there but now that I have I think I can finish Surrender.

This takes place after Transformers Prime: Life. please read it first as it will clear up who Wrench is.

* * *

><p>When June Darby had returned to the base she shook her head as she exited her small car. Placing her hand upon the roof she sealed her eyes and shook her head again in a repetitive frustration. "June?" The voice that rumbled at her had brought her out of her thoughts. "Something is troubling you."<p>

"Optimus." She said softly as she turned meeting his azure gaze. June considered her words quietly. "Yes, it is." She sighed and her hands fell to her sides as she considered a moment before speaking. "Raf has a rather large family." She offered up slowly. Her eyes darted around as if she shouldn't be telling him this. "He's got seven brothers and sisters, plus his parents and they're expecting another." She folded her arms over her chest. "When his mother was at the hospital today I thought we could talk about him, but she didn't seem to want to." She shrugged. "She barely knows him and she's his mother."

Optimus knelt down slowly. He could see the concern and frustration that was ebbing on anger inside June's eyes. "There is more." Optimus said knowingly.

"Yes." June took a deep breath. "I just came back from dropping him off…" She reached up wiping at her eyes. "And his father grabbed him by the arm." She shook her head. "I'm going to report it in the morning first thing. I felt so helpless. He dropped his glasses, it was rough for both him physically, and myself emotionally to have to watch."

"Grabbed?" Optimus shook his head "Clarify for me please."

"He bruised Raf. Grabbed him hard enough to bruise." She said slowly her hand mimicking the move Rafael's father had made only hours earlier. "Wrenched his arm good and tight. I could never imagine myself doing something like that to Jackson." She reached up to her eyes pressing away the tears that dared flow. "There are too many children in that small house. His father's an alcoholic and there's no telling him that, or telling their mother to leave him she loves him too much."

"Sometimes love drives us to do things that are unwise." Optimus nodded. "It is most unfortunate."

"Yes, but Raf doesn't deserve that. He hasn't done anything wrong." She sighed. "I'm going to see if we can get child services involved. Get him taken out of there maybe his other siblings too, it's too dangerous in there for all of them."

Optimus' quick scanning of the Internet pulled up the necessary information. "Would you like me to accompany you?" Optimus asked slowly. "To retrieve him tonight?"

"Oh Optimus as much as I appreciate the gesture; that's kidnapping." June smiled and reached out patting his large index finger. She pulled her hand back slowly and wrapped her arms around herself.

"They never know when he leaves to join us. He is with us far more often than he is with them." Optimus clarified. "He should not stay there if it is not safe. While it may be wrong to take him, if he removes himself from the home of his own volition, than we will not be extracting him ourselves. He will stay here at the silo as to not draw suspicion upon you."

"I can't believe you're suggesting this." June shook her head and almost laughed. "Optimus we can't intrude in their affairs. I mean not like that, there are procedures and protocols to follow, you of all…" She blinked "Of all people… should know that." It was the best way to put it.

"What are you talking about?" Ratchet broke in as he stepped into the main room on the silo. "If you made June cry Optimus I swear to Primus-"

"He didn't doctor." The nurse steeled her features. "Rafael is having problems at home." June said softly. "His father is a little too rough with him and his siblings, there are too many children in that home, and they just fall to the wayside."

"There is great stress that comes with being a creator." Optimus said slowly. He rose and gave Ratchet a knowing look. "But also great pride."

"You both would know." June smiled at them.

"I'm Wrench's Sire not his Creator." Ratchet said sternly.

"I fail to see the difference." June blinked folding her arms over her torso. "You're one of his parents."

"While that is most certainly true, I'm the…" Ratchet turned around mumbling out the rest of it. "In your terms I'm the mother." Ratchet rolled his optics, as his voice grew louder. "And raising one is hard enough."

"You know what being a parent is like." She started for the catwalk and rose up the steps as the mech's optics followed her, she came to their eye level. "Rafael's got a huge family." June said firmly. "I wouldn't know where to find time for all of them, and with the new baby on the way I'm sure that it's going to be even harder. It's neglectful parenting; they're using them as basic tax deductions. She stays home and he was fired from his last job.""

"He said he was related to a great many, I saw the photo myself. He said he could scream and no one could hear him." Ratchet blinked stepping over to them. "I'll text Raf to pack a bag." Ratchet sighed. "Bumblebee is on recon with Arcee, and with Bulkhead and Miko in Japan visiting her Family." Ratchet sighed softly and looked at Optimus with complete seriousness. "I wish to go retrieve the boy myself, I owe him that much." Ratchet looked between the human woman and the red mech who could feel his conviction as he could feel the air on his armor plates.

"We shall all go." Optimus said pushing as much calm to the medic as he could. Ratchet didn't reciprocate the gesture, but he didn't block it either.

"There's no talking you two out of this is there?" June asked folding her arms over her chest.

"No." Ratchet said bluntly.

"June you would do me a great honor if you would accompany me on the trek." He smiled and reached against his own armor and touched a few pressure panels and then ensured his storage compartments were free before turning to clear himself away from her personal vehicle.

"Than I will." She nodded slowly.

"Good. Ratchet inform Rafael we shall be there within the hour." Optimus sighed. "June please gather your first aid kit. You may require it should Rafael have injuries from his father's rough treatment."

"Yes I know." She turned back to her car and pulled out her keys to pop the trunk.

"Rafael has responded and he will be ready and waiting for us at the park across from his home. He said he'd be in the Crow's nest." Ratchet looked to June. "I gather this is some human form of something, as a birds nest would be far to small for his frame."

June smiled "It's a piece of play equipment like a look out." She said slowly. "He's probably up there so if his family comes looking for him he can see."

Ratchet gave a knowing nod and turned to his computer. "I'm glad that they did not take his cellular phone." He reached beside his consol and pressed three buttons. "Wrench to the command center." He called.

"Are you sure he's ready?" Optimus asked Ratchet firmly.

"I trained him myself he is prepared."

"Trained for what?" June asked looking at the far door as the blue and orange truck strode in slowly with a soft smile on his face plates.

"Wrench will be preforming land bridge monitoring." Ratchet smiled and extended his hand to Wrench. "Come you know how this works."

Wrench stepped up and smiled at the human. "Miss June." He said politely "It's a pleasure." He looked at Optimus and gave a curt nod of acknowledgement.

"Feel free to continue your research in my open windows there. However do not be neglectful of our readouts. Make sure to check our status on regular intervals." Ratchet said slowly. "I've got our signatures and open channels in this pane here." He pointed to the next screen. "If you need to talk to us-"

Wrench smiled interjecting as his sire spoke. "I know just press the button." He touched Ratchet's arm. "Sire I can handle this." His smile was soft and reassuring. "Trust me."

"I do." Ratchet was beaming. "Good Luck Youngling."

"Wrench Bridge us to the edge of town." Optimus ordered. "Stay vigilant at your post. It is one of the most important we have." He smiled at Ratchet who nodded his agreement.

"Yes Sir." Wrench set in the coordinates and then pulled the lever activating the Ground Bridge. "Bridge activated and stable Good Luck, I'll be awaiting your call."

Optimus stepped back and transformed opening his driver side door for June, who hopped in. Ratchet transformed and pulled ahead of the two out of the spacebridge.

As the bridge closed Wrench reached over and turned on the radio. "This is NPR news in Washington I'm Jack Spear-" The best way he knew to learn about humanity was to listen to their new podcasts and the public radio was one of his favorite learning devices.

* * *

><p>The streets were mostly empty, save for the few humans returning home from late work. The park sat across the street from the small four-bedroom home that housed the 9 member family that Rafael belonged to. Ratchet scanned the house, and found only 7 members there. Turning his scanners on the park he got one ping, and a confirmation of Rafael's phone.<p>

June sighed. "He's there isn't he?"

"Yes." Optimus said slowly.

June reached for the door handle but Optimus would not allow his cab door to be pushed back. "Allow Ratchet to handle this."

Ratchet's door opened and out stepped a man. He was tall and older, almost white hair adorned his tan face, but the eyes were still green as ever. June froze. "Who…"

"It is not real, merely a hologram." Optimus supplied curtly. "A way for us to blend in, he hasn't used his in almost three years."

Ratchet's hologram walked slowly moving across the front of his own frame he stepped up onto the curve. Moving into the grass of the playground he sighed his hand tracing the simple play equipment that lay out before him. Coming up to the crows nest that held two ladders to its rear and two long silver slides to it's fore. The medic smiled up. "Rafael." He called slowly. "It's time to go."

A yellow and black duffle bag slid down the slide. Ratchet picked it up and as slug it over his shoulder he noticed Rafael smile down at him. Grabbing an overhead bar Raf swung down and then slid down the slide. "Hey Ratch."

"I'm sorry Bumblebee could not pick you up." Ratchet smiled softly. "Miss Darby is with Optimus, come we've got to get you back to base. Have you eaten?"

"No." Raf shook his head and with a hand he reached up to adjust his glasses. "I didn't have time to get any food, I couldn't really get near the kitchen dinner is kind of crazy, also my Dad was in there and I didn't want to risk making him upset again."

"Very well…Optimus we'll have to stop to get Rafael something to eat." He sighed softly. "Than we'll have Wrench Bridge us back."

"Wrench is operating the ground bridge?" Raf smiled. "That's really cool."

Ratchet's hologram nodded "He's quite proficient at it."

"Rafael!" The tenor voice called from behind "HEY! RAFAEL!"

Ratchet paused and pushed Rafael forward. "Go to Optimus." Ratchet turned. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah that's my son!" The man screamed walking up. "Rafael I don't know how you got out of the God damned house but you better turn your ass around and get back in there."

"I bet you didn't even know he was gone until someone, perhaps one of his siblings said something." Ratchet shook his head "Pitiful." His hologram appeared to sniff. "Inebriated…"

"Hey no one asked you!" The man looked up fuming with anger.

Rafael was frozen unable to get to Optimus. Ratchet decided to have him come back to be closer to himself for better protection. "Rafael come here please." Ratchet spoke softly. "Rafael has been spending time with my family." Ratchet said curtly. "It's better for him." Rafael strode up to him. "He is appreciated and cared for, he is encouraged and not harmed."

"How would you know what is better for him? So you lied to me?" Mr. Esquivel looked down. "Lied to your mother? There's no computer club is there? Not before school not after school. You useless little good for nothing-" As Mr. Esquivel moved to grab Rafael, but Ratchet intervened grabbing him with one hand around his wrist.

"Mr. Esquivel, you will return home because Rafael is coming with me." Ratchet said firmly his grip tightening as Rafael's father fell to the ground. "Rafael?" Ratchet's head turned toward him. "Show me your arm."

Mr. Esquivel tried to pull Ratchet's hand off his wrist but he was unable to break the older man's grip.

Rafael's father didn't understand why his son rolled up his sleeve and faced away from the man to the far side of the park where two vehicles sat. "I see bruises and the start of what could be a rotator cuff tear. You grabbed him hard enough to tear cartilage. He's twelve years old." Ratchet looked down at the man. "You want to call the police do so, but I promise you if you do they will know how bad you've hurt him, how you beaten him. His siblings too." Ratchet released the man's hand and he rolled backward into the grass. "From one parent to another." Ratchet shook his head "Take care of your children…. they represent the best parts of you and your partner, if you can't take care of them." He motioned to Rafael's arm "You don't deserve them."

Ratchet took Rafael's hand slowly and looked back at the man on the ground and shook his head. "You don't give me much hope for humanity." He turned away.

"You know what you can keep him jackass." Mr. Esquivel said out of extreme anger. "I have enough mouths to feed already. This just takes the fucking cake."

Ratchet turned at that pausing. "Do you mean that?" Ratchet said with all seriousness his voice on the cusp of a whisper as if the statement were locked solidly in fact but he had to be sure. "Do not play games with me. I will not have you say this and then recant later because you feel you were forced to say it under duress."

"Yes." The man said angrily as he forced himself up off the ground. "You can keep the little bastard."

"A lawyer will be at your home first thing in the morning with the appropriate paperwork." Ratchet said with a nod. "Come Rafael you don't ever have to come back here." He hiked Rafael's bag on his shoulder as they turned. They left Rafael's father behind in the shadows of the desolate playground, the only sound were the squeaking of the chains of the swings, that moved gently in the breeze.

"Thank you." Rafael was almost in tears as he reached over around Ratchet's body. Ratchet lowered his hand around him and nodded.

"We will Protect you Rafael." Ratchet's free hand rubbed the boy's back slowly. "You will need to ride with Optimus, June is with him she'll look at your arm." He sighed. "Does it hurt very much?"

"Yes it's throbbing…" He said slowly. Looking up at Ratchet, Rafael shook his head slightly. "Can I have French fries tonight? That's all I really want…French Fries."

"You can have anything you want from anywhere in the world." Ratchet said slowly. "You have my word." Ratchet could feel a twinge from Optimus behind him, warm and comforting. Ratchet shook it off and continued to walk his hologram back to his body alongside Rafael.

Rafael nodded and a tear rolled down his young cheek.

Walking up to Optimus the door opened and June smiled down at him "Come on…" she said slowly and the boy broke from the medic and crawled up into the cab. Ratchet handed June his bag and she pulled it into the back of the Cab. "Jack should be at work Optimus if you want to head that direction we can get Raf something to eat."

Ratchet's hologram vanished into this body as the door to the Semi's cab closed. Ratchet's voice came over Optimus' radio. "Optimus you need to call agent Fowler."

"For the lawyer?" Optimus asked quietly.

"Yes." Ratchet pulled out and Optimus fell into slow progression behind him. "What lawyer?" June blinked and held out her hands. "Wait…. What exactly is going on?"

"My dad said they could keep me, so Ratchet said he would send legal papers in the morning." Raf reached up with his left arm and rubbed at his eyes under his glasses.

"But you can't do that you're well…machines." June sat in the driver's seat turned to face Raphael as she looked over his arm.

"On the contrary." Optimus sounded pleasantly surprised. "We have American citizenship." He stated. "Or at least our holograms do, they have social security numbers, and they are part of humanity." He said firmly.

"What are you suggesting?" June blinked.

"Optimus and I will adopt him." Ratchet said firmly. "He needs better care than that of his family. I see no better place than with us. Would you have us Raf?"

June held up her hands in a defensive position. "Ok ok hold your horsepower boys…. let's get Raf some food and back to base, we'll discuss this lawyer non-sense when we get back." She said slowly and turned back to the boy's black and blue right arm.

/_I believe Ms. Darby is upset with us./ _ Optimus' comm. to Ratchet was quiet as they made the last turn before entering the parking lot to KO Burger. Ratchet pulling into a parking spot near the door, and Optimus taking up two spots in the back of the lot.

/_We'll deal with that once we get food for Rafael and get home./_Ratchet sighed and let his engine idle as his hologram appeared pushing his door open.

To be continued...


	2. Promises OR Optimus goes shopping

Transformers Prime: Domestic Salvation

Chapter 2: Promises OR Optimus goes shopping

I promise to work on surrender!

Promise!

* * *

><p>On a normal day he would wake up in a room with three brothers, but not today. As Rafael's eyes opened slowly he took in the large room. It was quiet, save for the air vents on Optimus and Ratchet who lay side by side along the far wall.<p>

Looking up to the opposite wall he saw Wrench their four month old creation laying still. It was odd, but somehow he felt better here. Rolling over on the little cot Rafael adjusted his pillow and reached to the side of the bed. Lifting his glasses up he looked at his watch's illuminated face through one of its lenses and sighed. "Two A.M." he muttered.

He herd one of the three mechs in the room rise and turned back to see Ratchet coming down to kneel beside his little cot. "Cannot sleep can you?"

"Not really no." He said quietly. "I guess it will just take time for me to get use to this." He sighed.

"How about a …" Ratchet appeared to think. "Midnight snack?"

Rafael smiled. "Okay." He looked up slowly. "You're going to let me have a snack?" He blinked "Shoudn't you tell me it's bad for me? And that I shouldn't be eating in the middle of the night?"

"I should, but then again you're still growing and your body will easily weed out a little sandwich." He smiled. "Besides if you put something on your stomach you may sleep easier…at least that's what the parenting books say."

"You're reading parenting books?" Raf smiled softly.

"Let's just get you something to eat shall we?"

Raf could only smile as the robot turned parent tried to avoid the partenting book subject. "Thanks Ratch."

"You are welcome." Ratchet lowered his hand and Rafael climbed up into his palm and sat waiting as the large mech held him to his chest and made his way out the door to their common area.

Raf held onto one of Ratchet's fingers for stability. "What happens now?"

"We have much to do in the coming days, but we'll see to some of the more serious things in the morning. We needn't talk about them now."

Raf turned a bit in Ratchet's plam. "But I'm worried, about my brothers and sisters." Raf's head tipped from side to side "Even if they didn't worry about me." He muttered quietly.

Ratchet paused mid stride and sighed. "I am worried about you." He said softly. "That's what we will discuss all of that, but I assure you it can wait for in the morning." He moved into the common area and set Raf down on the couch next to his monitor. "The rest of your sandwich is in the refrigerator near the television." Ratchet turned to his console to make a few late night checks.

Raf stood and moved to the refrigerator and pulled out the cold hamburger. "We need a microwave." He said slowly opening the foam take-out box and looking inside it with a sigh.

Ratchet looked up at him. "I've got it on the shopping list for Agent Fowler." Ratchet smiled. "My apologies that it is cold."

Raf smiled up at him. "You don't have to be sorry." He said slowly. "I usually only get French fries at school, and even warm; those are bad." He laughed for a moment then calmed as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses with the arm of his shirt. "Hey Ratch?"

The medic turned eyeing the boy. "Hmm?"

"Thanks …you know, for everything." Raf popped a cold French fry in his mouth and smiled as he chewed.

Ratchet's stern expression softened. "You are welcome."

"I don't have to call you dad do I?" Raf asked quietly.

Ratchet let out a chuckle. "Ratchet will be adequate enough I should think." He said slowly with a smile and turned back to his screens. "Let me know when you're finished and we'll return to our room."

"Is that where I'm going to stay from now on?" Raf asked with a mouth half full of cheeseburger. "With you and Optimus?"

"No." Ratchet smiled. "The bed we will get for you tomorrow will be placed in Bumblebee's quarters. You and he are close, and he is your guardian." Ratchet smiled. "I see no reason for him to stop those duties just because I am taking you into my family unit." Ratchet gave a smile to the screen. "If, that is, you want that."

"I'd love that." Raf smiled softly.

"Just please when I tell you to do something…do not be like Miko and run off regardless." Ratchet said with all seriousness. "You're part of my family unit now and if anything were to happen to you…."

Raf smiled. "I promise…" He interjected quietly. "Can I go to the movies one night with Jack and Miko this week?"

Ratchet looked at him. "When was the last time you went to the theater Rafael?"

Raf blinked. "Never been." He smiled. "I have never really done anything except read books and work on computers." He smiled.

"I can't see your father buying you a computer so where did you get yours?" Ratchet asked softly.

"I found it in a dumpster at the university …well a few actually…and I sort of spliced them all into one machine." He smiled. "And it worked."

"You are very Intelligent Rafael." Ratchet smiled. "we've got two days before school, and we have a lot to do to get you ready."

"Like?" Rafael took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well June will be taking you shopping for clothing, and Optimus will accompany you both." Ratchet said softly. "I need to remain here to discuss the legal matters with Agent Fowler and the Federal lawyer."

"Optimus?" Rafael wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"yes he's going to help select your bed, desk, and new computers."

"Computers?" Rafael lit up. "Really?"

"Well…yes." He smiled. "A desktop for here near my station, and a Laptop for when we travel." Rafael looked elated. "And we will travel I assure you."

Raf took the last bite of his sandwich and chewed quietly as the silence lingered for a moment.

"We just want you to be safe." Ratchet continued. "We want you to know that we care about you and your welfare." He smiled "We're very happy you've accepted to stay with us; Optimus and I both. Rafael?" Ratchet blinked his optic shields slowly and turned. "Rafael?" Ratchet heard nothing but his thin mouth crested into a smile. Raf sat back against the little couch asleep holding the foam container in his hands still.

Ratchet's hologram flickered to life on the small catwalk and moved to the boy taking the foam container and discarding it in the small trashcan. Turning he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around the boy and lifted his sleeping form up carrying him to the rail of the catwalk to set his body into his large physical palm. "Let's get you to bed youngling." Ratchet's hologram ran a hand through the boy's hair before vanishing.

Lifting Raf to his torso Ratchet carried him quietly back down the hallway toward their quarters to get some more rest.

* * *

><p>"Oh yes I like that very much." Raf nodded at the the black and yellow heavy coat June held up. "That should be enough." He reached out his arms and took it off the hanger to try it on.<p>

"Are you certain you do not need more?" Optimus asked as his hologram looked through jackets against a far wall.

"I think two coats are sufficient Optimus." June laughed as Raf turned around then removed the coat, handing it back to June. "A light one for cool weather and rain, and a heavy one for cold and snow should do him fine." She put the two in the cart next to four pairs of jeans, six t-shirts, a new backpack, and more things Rafael would need.

June paused. "Alright now we're off to the optometrist."

Rafael smiled. "Thanks Miss Darby." He smiled. "I know this is your day off."

"It's not a problem Rafael." She said and moved toward the check out. "Optimus?" She turned back. "Coming?"

Optimus had wandered away and had been looking at automotive cleaners across the aisle and looked up. "Yes." He said slowly grabbing a bottle of chrome cleaner and followed them to the checkouts.

The woman at the checkout smiled softly at Rafael who watched eagerly as she scanned each item. "Excited to be shopping with your parents?" She asked.

Looking back Rafael smirked. "She's my friend's mom it's her day off, but …" he looked up at Optimus. "Yeah I'm glad to be shopping with my dad." Optimus' expression didn't change but his hand rose and he placed it on Rafael's shoulder.

"That's very nice of you." She smiled. "One hundred and forty dollars and seventy eight cents please." She smiled.

Optimus reached behind himself and pulled out his wallet and pulled out a black Mastercard and extended it to the woman. "Can I see some I.D.? The card isn't signed."

Optimus nodded and flipped the wallet over to show her the image. "Thank you." She looked up at him and then back to his ID "James Prime…Well Mr. Prime," She gave him a wink. "That's an interesting last name." She ran the card and smiled as it was approved and pulled the receipt tape.

"I hear that a lot." He said taking the card back and his receipt. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She looked at Rafael and handed him the bag with the backpack. "Have a good day with your father."

Raf smiled. "Oh I will." Optimus gathered up two more bags and June got another bag and shook her head with a smile.

"James?" June blinked.

"Agent Fowler chose our names."

"What's Ratchets?" Rafael turned back walking backwards as he asked.

"Doctor Thomas Richards." He shook his head and turned to June. "His glasses are next correct?" Optimus asked.

"Yes he's got an optical exam and then we'll get lunch while they make his new glasses." June said as they exited the department store.

"How long has it been since you got new glasses?" Optimus asked slowly reaching down to tap Rafael's arm to get his attention.

"I was like 8 I think." He said slowly.

"Is that too long?" Optimus asked June quietly as Rafael broke away and ran ahead to the Semi that waited for him.

"He should have an eye exam every year and new glasses every 2 or so." She said softly.

"Thank you for coming with us." Optimus smiled. "I don't know if I could have done all this without you."

"Optimus Prime, the leader of an entire race, the chosen of his own god, and you can't handle shopping with a twelve year old?" She laughed. "Now I have heard everything."

If the robot could have blushed he would have. She was right, he had faced battle more times than he could count and the thought of shopping with Rafael was making him nervous.

* * *

><p>As they left the optometrist Rafael smiled and adjusted his glasses, they were very similar to his old square red frames. "That was not as time consuming as I had feared." Optimus said. "It was extremely interesting to see how humans are fitted for optical prosthesis."<p>

"It's not prosthesis." June laughed, "Its help, and it doesn't replace his eyes. It merely helps him to see correctly." Changing the subject June raised her voice. "Are you having a good time Rafael?"

"Yeah…I am." He was quiet not excited. "Thanks." He smiled softly and reached up adjusting his new glasses. "Are we headed back home?" He asked Optimus specifically.

"We have to go to the electronics store for your computers." Optimus let a smirk, not quite a smile grace his face.

"Oh yea!" He smiled. "Can we go to the apple store?" His eyes turned into saucers.

"If that is your wish." Optimus smiled now pride filling him at the thought of pleasing the child who needed something good in his life.

For the first time; the gracious quiet child jumped in the air. "YES!" June had to laugh; she hadn't seen Raf so excited in her life. She laughed.

"You're wallet's going to be in trouble Jimmie." June laughed.

"There's not a risk of that…I have three years of Federal pay." Optimus said slowly.

"They pay you?" She blinked.

"They pay all of us…we just have had little use for the money." Optimus stepped forward following Rafael. "Until now." He reached down and lifted Rafael up and held the small boy on his back. "Apple store?" He asked.

Raf wrapped his arms around Optimus' shoulders and held on as they walked. "That way." He pointed to the far end of the shopping mall. June moved up beside them putting her purse over her shoulder.

"Would Miko and Jack benefit from a new computer as well?" He asked June quietly.

"Optimus we would never ask you too."

"You don't have to …we want to." He said softly. "It is not only Rafael we care about, in a way Jack and Miko are both part of our family." He smiled. "As are you."

"What did you mean we?" Raf asked. "Are you talking to Ratchet?"

Optimus nodded and looked back slightly as he paused. "When am I not talking to Ratchet?"

June laughed. "Touché."

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	3. Steady Sparks

Domestic salvation

Chapter 3: Steady Sparks

Longest chapter yet, and I was gonna split this up differently but it just felt like all of this needed to stay together to keep everything ...cohesive.

* * *

><p>Ratchet's optics thinned slowly. "That's a lot of computers." He said slowly as June, and Raf unloaded Optimus' cab; one unit at a time.<p>

"I was feeling generous." Optimus replied into the hollow of the room, his voice echoing as his dash flashed with each word.

"Obviously." Ratchet shook his head. "Raf begin to unbox them and start setting them up along the far wall there should be enough outlets for all of the units."

Raf smiled and held up two other bags. "We got phones and iPads too!"

Ratchet glared at the semi who remained silent. "Right …turn them on and lay them on the far table." Ratchet sighed and turned to start his manual refit of all the machines.

Raf smiled and began unboxed the items quickly separating power cords, remotes, and network cables.

A bleep caused Ratchet to turn to the main control. "What is it Wrench?"

"Incoming message… It's Bulkhead and Miko… confirmed code…opening ground bridge." Bulkhead's name has sounded so chipper from the youngest member of their team.

With a flash the ground bridge opened and Bulkhead rattled in slowly engine revving softly as he pulled to a stop in the room and opened the door.

Miko hopped out with a myriad of boxes in her hands "BENTO!" she yelled happily. "And thanks to the ground bridge they are still warm!"

"Oh Awesome Miko, food straight from Japan?" Raf smiled. "That's great!"

"I know I told Bulk we have to bring presents back." She looked back as the green mech transformed and stood behind her.

By now Optimus had been unloaded and had transformed smiling over at them. "How was your leave Bulkhead?"

"Great, though the streets are really tiny in some spots." Bulkhead illustrated with his thumb and fore digit."

"That's cause you were the biggest thing on the roads!" Miko said full of pride. "My cousins nearly died." She laughed and handed a box to June, and then moved to Raf to offer him a box.

"I'll go take Jack's to the fridge." She smiled and turned away to go to the far end of the silo.

"We are glad of your safe return." Optimus said and moved over to stand beside Ratchet to watch him work.

"Good ta see ya Ratch…" Bulk turned slowly. "Wrench." He smiled.

The young mech gave a slow curt nod of acknowledgement. "Bulkhead." He said slowly if nervously. Ratchet caught it though Optimus, who's focus was on the download to some of the already set up machines, was oblivious.

Ratchet had turned to Bulkhead the moment Wrench had logged off his consol and headed to refuel. "Don't." He said once wrench was out of audio shot.

Bulkhead laughed. "Don't what?" He waved a dismissive hand at the medic and looked down at Miko.

Miko could be heard below them. "Awkward." She said and backed up.

"Encourage this…he's months old."

"We were all made into these bodies." Bulkhead said slowly. "He's got something for me…you want it to stop that's on his end." Bulkhead turned giving Optimus a hard glance; as if to say 'deal with Ratchet' before making his way to the other side of the silo.

"What's up?" Raf asked looking at Optimus with concern. "What just happened?"

"Wrench is developing an attachment to Bulkhead." Optimus said softly. "His emotions aren't as in check as ours are, and so they are more readily obvious."

"You knew about this?" Ratchet tossed his arms in the air breaking into Raf and Optimus' conversation. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wrench asked for the discretion of Prime, not the concern of creator." Optimus said stepping over the humans to walk to Ratchet. "I gave him that."

"But but….Bulkhead?" Ratchet managed out.

Optimus smirked. "It is not for us to judge our creation." Optimus smiled. "They will be fine, you must give it time." Optimus said slowly.

"You approved this?" Ratchet shook his head. "I can't believe you sometimes."

"You should know me well enough by now." Optimus gave a smile. "I see no harm in it. You and I were very much the same way…as I recall your creator had similar feelings about myself when we started …courting." He said it softly. Miko, silent for once, hung on every word of the conversation.

"Yes and I hate you now as I hated you then." Ratchet said fuming and turning to the console muttering. "-Didn't even consult me…didn't come to me."

Optimus turned and smiled down at Raf. "Do you have everything unboxed?"

"Almost." Raf said opening the last of the iPads. "Will Ratchet be ok?"

"He will be fine." Optimus smiled down.

"Marital spat?" June chuckled as she walked back in. "I heard that!" Ratchet said and shook his head still facing his console.

"Whoa this is a lot of tech." Miko said breaking the conversation away.

"It's all ours."

"But…iPhones don't have places for charms." She said lifting one up with a frown.

Raf laughed and reached in a bag. "That's why we got you a case that has a charm hanger on it." He said slowly. "Thank Optimus he did all this."

"That's so cool." She grabbed her cellphone and started to remove the charm.

"Rafael lay all the phones out and place your cell phones by your phones while I swap their numbers and scramble their GPS detection." Ratchet's tone was still angry but Raf and Miko did as he requested.

A Beep made June look down at her phone. Opening it she read the message before flipping her phone shut. "Jack's just gotten off work. He should be back with Bumblebee and Arcee any time now."

Optimus hologram appeared beside her and started to help the children plug in the computers, but he could hear Miko and Raf talking. "What do you mean adopted?"

"They'll be my parents from now on.."

"I'm so jealous right now." She blinked. "But my parents are awesome."

"Yeah… mine not so much." Raf shrugged. "I got new glasses too I haven't had one headache."

"Well that's awesome." Miko said twisting a monitor around reaching around to press the power button. "so are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah with Bumblebee when he and Arcee get back from their mission."

"You are so lucky! You'll still be at school right?"

"Of course he will, we will not allow his education to falter." Optimus smiled as he turned on the next machine. "June please hand me that cable."

June reached back grabbing the small coil of cable and handed it to Optimus and moved to open the next box.

"What about your brothers and sisters what are they going to do?"

Rafael looked up at Optimus' hologram with question. "I …" Raf didn't know how to answer that one.

"We will be getting the government involved in the placement of his siblings." Optimus said slowly as he plugged the next machine in turning it on. "Our lawyer has already gotten Rafael's papers completed; we just need the completion at the court date."

"So you guys will go to court?" Miko laughed. "They have parking spaces in the courtroom?"

"If we place ourselves close enough to the building our Holograms can enter with no issue." He said slowly. "And with our current identities it will be no trouble adopting Rafael as our own."

"Dude that makes Wrench like your brother now."

Raf laughed. "I know." He said.

"So what are you going to tell them that you're big robots?" Miko smiled as she attached the charm to her new phone case.

"No Ratchet is a doctor, federal consultant, and I work with Agent fowler though his department. We have very clean records and very good income. We were married in the state of new York."

"Cause they have same sex marriage laws." June said slowly.

Optimus nodded. "And because we're federal employees they can't say much."

"Don't you like have to have a house or something?" Miko asked. "Prove you can provide a home and stuff?" She said softly. "Yard dog…and all that?"

Optimus' hologram faded and his head turned to Ratchet who turned to face him. "I had not considered that." Optimus walked forward. "Do we have to prove stable household?"

Ratchet turned is head. "Scanning the records now." He froze the screen and zoomed in. "Yes we do….and they have to do a walk through." He looked at Optimus and then they both looked down at June.

June backed up two paces. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

* * *

><p>Optimus sighed outwardly and looked toward his own form sitting in the drive way next to the ambulance. "It will be fine." Ratchet said slowly. "This home is sufficient in every way…it will pass their inspections."<p>

Optimus nodded and did not voice the reservations he had. It wasn't like him to be negative anyway, and so he remained hopeful. They had purchased the home in record time, with the help of Agent Fowler and had it cleaned, minor problems repaired, and had it furnished in time for the home inspection by the child advocate for the state.

Rafael sat on the porch with another hologram. Wrench had taken the form of a 17 year old boy and sat with Rafael. "What name did they give you?" Rafael asked softly.

"I'm um…Ratchet's son from a previous marriage." He said with a head tip. "William….William Richards." He tipped his head to the side. Raf could see the pickup lower himself on his suspension, parked in front of the house. "Wrench what are you doing….you can't be moving so much if someone should see."

"Right." He looked up as Optimus strode forward. "Create a hologram of a phone and use it as an interface it will help you focus on your hologram and not on your personal systems."

Wrench nodded. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome…my son." He said softly and reached down ruffling the other hologram's hair.

"Dad!" Wrench flinched back and shook his head.

"Ah Family troubles?" A woman in a black car parked herself behind wrench.

"No just friendly teasing I assure you." Ratchet strode forward "Thomas Richards." He said softly. "And this is my…"

"Yes your domestic partner James wasn't it? We spoke on the phone." She opened her door and exited standing there. Looking up at the house as a man exited the passenger side. "This is Mr. Teague he's going to inspect the home, while we talk."

"Of course the house is open Mr. Teague feel free to go inside." Optimus motioned him ahead. "Miss Lancaster this is our son William, and you have already met Rafael."

Raf stood as did Wrench's hologram, though he was engrossed in the holographic phone he held. Ratchet reached out and lowered the phone shaking his head. "He's alright…we were all teens once." She smiled. "How do you like it here so far Rafael?"

Raf stuck his hands in his pockets. "I love it…"

"Could you show me to your room?" She asked.

"Sure…come on." He said and moved into the house and up into the room that he had chosen for his own; with ratchet and Optimus behind them.

"Coming William?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes Sir." Wrench stood and followed them all inside.

"William is very polite…" Miss Lancaster smiled.

"All children can be with proper rearing." Optimus smiled.

Turning up the stairs they went, Raf moved to the last room on the left. "This is my room."

"Do you share with William?"

Raf paused and then remembered who William was and shook his head. "His room is next door."

"Do James and Thomas make you clean?" She asked.

"I do it myself." Raf smiles. "They don't have to ask." He nodded slowly.

"I see…" She looked in his closet and then looked around the room and gave a satisfactory nod. "Who's computer?"

"They bought it for me." He smiled. "So I can do my homework."

"William has one as well." Ratchet smiled. "can I show you the rest of the house?"

"Yes please." She turned moving across the hall. "Master bedroom?" She smiled entering. "Looks straight out of a magazine like it's never been slept in." she shook her head and inspected the upper rooms moving to Wrench's room next door.

Her tour ended in the kitchen where she opened the fridge to find it stocked with fruits and vegetables and meats. "Who's the cook?"

"I am." Optimus spoke before Ratchet could.

"Ah what's for dinner?"

"Grilling out…a bit of this and that…hot dogs mostly." Thank Primus for Google. He turned back to the main stair well. "Rafael! William! Come down stairs please." He turned to Ratchet who gave him a nod.

Mr. Teague appeared at the back door and slid it open. "Ah Mr. Teague how does everything look?"

"Immaculate…all the wiring is top notch work….roofs in good shape…though in a few years it will need replacing." He passed the inspection sheet to Miss Lancaster. "All in all I'd say this is a perfect house structurally." He smiled. "I'll wait outside."

Miss Lancaster nodded and looked at the two men. "James, Thomas." She said shaking their hands in turn. "I will take this back and we'll put it in the file and we'll see you in court on Wednesday is it not?"

"Yes." Ratchet said with a smile.

"Good I'll see you both then, pleasure meeting with both of you."

Optimus nodded slowly. "Pleasure was ours." He nodded and she moved through the kitchen into the living room where Wrench and Rafael waited.

"I'll see you Wednesday young man."

"Yes ma'am and thank you." He smiled as she left.

Ratchet sighed as she pulled away and the empty space behind wrench was filled with June's car. She and Jack exited. "How'd it go?" She asked stepping onto the porch meeting them all.

"Well I think." Ratchet smiled and held up some keys to June. "Thank you for letting Rafael live here with you."

"Hey you guys bought me a house." June smiled taking the keys. "Having Raf here during the school week won't be an issue."

"One of us if not both of us will be parked outside at night, and will drive Rafael to and from school, if not Bumblebee will be available, and if there is an emergency we'll get back to you."

"Isn't that uncomfortable recharging in the driveway?" She asked softly.

"Recharge is Recharge Nurse Darby…" Ratchet nodded. "On a berth or in our terrestrial format it is not difficult for us, however we will not sleep, as you put it, in inclement weather."

"Good thing we don't get much of that." Rafael smiled.

"Come Rafael you have homework." Optimus spoke up and turned to the stairs.

"Yes sir." Rafael smiled and ran up the stairs Optimus behind him.

"I didn't think this was going to be a good idea." She said walking into the kitchen.

"And why not?" Ratchet scoffed. "We are perfectly capable of raising a child."

"A human one?" June blinked.

"He's not an infant, but yes we are capable I have read every parenting manual I can find."

"It's not about that Ratchet." She said slowly. "What happens when he comes home and something bad has happened?"

"Define bad?"

June tossed up her arms. "Oh I don't know he breaks his arm, joins a gang, or impregnates some girl when he's older?"

"A broken arm can be mended, his chances of Joining a gang are pretty much zero seeing as records show no gang activity in this part of Nevada, and I don't believe that when he is older he would be so reckless."

"What if he gets sick?"

"Pardon?" Ratchet's hologram hoisted himself up on the countertop.

"What if he gets sick, gets cancer or something like that."

"I'd cure him." Ratchet said firmly.

"You may think that but when Optimus had the plague you too were at a loss as to what to do." She frowns. "I'm not trying to hurt you or instill doubt in you, but I want you to seriously give this some thought." She said coming up to him putting a hand on his. "This is a little boy, a human little boy, and he needs to know you're prepared."

Ratchet looked at her. "Thank you." He nodded. "I appreciate the gesture." It was spoken soft and quiet but it was only a half truth, Ratchet hated to be told he couldn't do something, and she was doing exactly what she said she hadn't been. She was filling him with doubt.

"Sire?" Wrench entered the kitchen.

"Yes Wrench what is it?" Ratchet looked up as June backed away.

"May I return to base?"

Ratchet's head tipped slightly. "I'll drive you back."

"You don't have to I know the way." He smiled softly.

"Wrench." There was a warning tone. "Bulkhead is at Base."

Wrench nodded. "Yes I know."

"I'm driving you back."

"SIRE!" Wrench made for the stairs.

"Don't ask your creator after I've already said no!" Ratchet shook his head. "Youngling." He jumped off the table and moved to the stairs. "Optimus tell him no." he said.

June laughed. "Ok maybe you both will be fine."

"I'm sure we will be Nurse Darby." He turned back and nodded. "We sure will be."

"Ratchet…" Optimus' voice carried downstairs with warning.

"I said NO Optimus." Ratchet shook his head and stormed up the stairwell.

* * *

><p>That night; Bulkhead sat on the top of the silo looking out at the stars. He was allowed in the dark nights when the moon was new to sit outside without fear of being seen. "They're beautiful." A timid voice said causing the green mech to turn.<p>

"Wrench….I ugh…does Ratch know you're here?"

"Optimus said he would take care of my sire." He smiled and stepped forward. "I like the stars…."

"Yeah me too." Bulkhead smiled. "The humans have lots of stories from different civilizations about them." He smiled and looked at him. "That one there is a dog."

"That's a single star, and it's a dog?"

"Yup." Bulkhead smiled. "Look Ratchet isn't too thrilled about you and me um…"

Wrench nodded. "We're stargazing, that isn't disallowed." He said slowly.

Bulkhead looked down. "I suppose not."

Ratchet had beaten past Optimus and was headed to the top of the silo when he heard their voices. "Where is Cybertron? What direction?" Wrench had asked. Ratchet waited quietly.

"Um…It's that way." He said pointing down at a 45 degree angle. "Through the planet on the other side of the galaxy."

"Are we in the same galaxy as earth?" Wrench had asked.

"Oh no." Bulkhead smiled. "We're way far out…this journey here took …ages."

"What was it like?"

"The journey or Cybertron?" Bulkhead leaned back on his hands.

"Either, or both." He said softly.

Ratchet sat down and just listened to the quiet conversation, on cybertron he'd have had no say, Wrench would have been torn from him upon creation and shunted into a caste and began his own work.

"Cybertron was …." Bulkhead's vocal's hitched. "Home, it drew us to it, and the farther away we are the worse the yearning for it is."

Ratchet could sympathize with Bulkhead, they all longed for home. Looking down he saw Optimus at the bottom of the stairwell access they had to the roof. The mech held out his hand and waited. Ratchet giving one last look up nodded and came down to join Optimus in the main part of the Silo.

"Cybertron in its great days was gleaming." He said softly. "That what we all say." He smirked softly turning his head to the blue and orange mech beside him. "It gleamed."

"Will we ever go back?"

"There's not much to go back too…it's over run with swarm, remaining cons, and scraplets."

"What's a scraplet?"

Bulkhead nodded. "Kid I hope you never see one." He shook his body as if to shake off the memory of the little things biting him. "so…Scraplets…" Bulkhead began to explain them. He and Wrench sat alone in the dark with the bright starry sky above, and the only illumination between them were their optics that cast a faint blue glow over their faces.

* * *

><p>When Wrench and Bulkhead had returned inside Ratchet watched Wrench nod to the older mech and move toward his room in the back of the silo. Bulkhead turned and saw Ratchet standing there. "Bulkhead."<p>

"Nothing at all happened doc." He waved his hand. "Wish you'd trust me."

"I heard what you told him, about Cybertron." Bulkhead looked up. "About the yearning." He sighed. "I will desist with my disapproval."

"So he and I can…"

"Spend time together yes, but please don't take things too quickly…I worry for him." Ratchet turned. "This isn't cybertron."

"I know, and I'm really not ready for anything serious…he just has a lot of questions and I'm happy to answer them."

"I am…..relieved by that." Ratchet nodded. "He is fortunate to have such a friend as you."

"Thanks doc," Bulkhead stretched. "I'm going to hit the racks, I have to take Miko to school early."

"What for?"

"Morning detention what else?" Bulkhead shook his helm and headed to his own quarters.

To be continued...


	4. Groundbreaking

Domestic Salvation

Chapter 4: Groundbreaking

Yes I'm going here… :p

This title leads way to multiple subjects in this story...not only what happens to Optimus and Ratchet but also with the side story of Bulkhead and Wrench.

I won't be posting more of this unless you all review. :p so there. :D Don't just story alert and don't review ..that's just silly. Story alert tells me you like it, just tell me why :D

* * *

><p>Optimus' holograms' eyes thinned. "How did he come up with this answer?" Rafael asked as his hand pressed into his forehead. "I don't see how to get this answer using this formula."<p>

"Perhaps high school trigonometry is not the best subject Rafael." Optimus said slowly.

"I know but I passed all the other math classes and they can't just let me out of school…" he sighed. "Ok ok ok …" he erased his equation and sat there some more. "I'll try again."

"Would you like me to show you how to populate your answer?"

"No I need to figure it out myself…I just need a few minutes…give me a half an hour…and if I can't figure it out we'll go through it together?"

Optimus smiled softly reaching his hand to touch the boy's shoulder. "Of course." He said softly and looked up to see Ratchet enter the silo. Pulling to a stop he opened his back hatch and beeped twice.

"Keep working Rafael I will be right back." Optimus' hologram faded, and his form stood up from its prone position on the floor.

Walking forward he smiled. "I take it your trip was successful?" He smiled.

"Yes." Ratchet's lights flashed with each word. "Very."

June exited the ambulance and moved to the back to pull out a few bags. "Suits for tomorrow for you to scan for your holograms." She smiled.

"Nurse Darby believes we should dress appropriately." Ratchet lowered his hatch once June was clear and transformed standing beside Optimus.

"I agree." Optimus nodded. "We will proceed with scans to night for your approval June." Optimus said. "But right now I am assisting Rafael with his homework."

"He needs assistance?" Ratchet asked softly. "He's a great student."

"High School Mathematics have him slightly baffled at the moment." Optimus smiled. "I have no doubt he will come through." He nodded.

"Understood…taking such advanced classes for his age." Ratchet shook his head. "We'll be paying for college by the time he's fifteen."

"That won't be a problem." Optimus nodded.

"Where is everyone?" Ratchet asked turning to his console as June walked the bags back to the human common area.

"Bumblebee and Arcee are on wide patrol; Bulkhead and Wrench are in the common room watching television." Optimus said slowly. Ratchet was going to say something and then nodded. "I'm proud of you." Optimus' voice rang out.

"I'm trying." Ratchet admitted with a sign. "This is not easy for me."

"It never is." Optimus laughed, until a blaring alarm made them look up. "What is it?" Optimus asked with all seriousness.

"Decepticon activity …another Iocon homing beacon." Ratchet turned and hit a button on his screen. "Wrench and Bulkhead to the command center …Arcee, Bumblebee; back to base."

"What's the rush?" Arcee asked over the comm.

"Iocon homing beacon get back here and we'll regroup."

Bulkhead and wrench walked in together and Wrench split away from the solider and went to his post beside his creator and Sire. "Do you believe it could be another Prime weapon Optimus?" Wrench asked slowly pulling up the signal's read out.

"I am unsure Wrench." He said slowly. "Once Arcee and Bumblebee are back you will open a bridge." He turned to Ratchet. "I will need your help with this one …they have consistently outgunned us at each meeting, and with Wrench here to work the bridge I would appreciate your help."

"Intimidation plays much?" Ratchet laughed softly.

"Such as it is…yes…" Optimus looked up. "Wrench you have the bridge…" He said slowly as Arcee and Bumblebee pulled in to transform. "Rafael?"

"Yes?" He peered over the railing from the catwalk.

"Continue your studies Wrench and June can help you should you need it …we'll be back soon."

"Okay." Rafael waved. "Good luck."

Optimus gave a curt nod. "Wrench the ground bridge."

"Opening coordinates." Wrench said. "Good luck everyone." Though he only looked at Bulkhead.

"I'll be back." Bulk touched the crook of Wrenches arm. "Keep an audio on the comm."

"Always do Bulk …always do."

"Autobots…Rollout." Optimus spoke up. The group turned and made their way out of the base.

"Feelings for Bulkhead huh?" June walked in and smiled.

"I uh well…" Wrench just nodded.

"Let's help Rafael with his homework." She said and stared up the stairs for the catwalk.

"Yes Nurse Darby." Wrench checked the life signs of the Autobots once more before turning to a large digital white board. "What's the equation?" He grabbed up his digital pen. "We can do it all together."

* * *

><p>Bulkhead spun around. "I'll give that breakdown what fore if he shows up."<p>

"Easy bulk…you come back dented and Wrench will kill us all." Arcee said shaking her head.

"Enough, it's bad enough I allow it I don't want to hear it." Ratchet stepped up beside Optimus as his blades extended down out of his arms. "Where is the signal coming from?"

Lifting up the scanner Optimus looked around "That way." He pointed east. "Keep your audios and optics open Autobots." He started to move forward activating his primary cannon. "Over the ridge."

They moved closer to the ridge as tension froze. Megatron stood over it. "leave it." He said "Back away from it." He ordered Knockout and Breakdown who did as ordered. "Soundwave…send a ground bridge we'll not be taking this one." He said coldly and they retreated through the ground bridge.

"Awesome it's ours." Bumblebee bleeped out.

"Bumblebee I wish to know why Megatron showed such trepidation. Ratchet with me, the rest of you…stay here." He said softly.

"What do you think it is Optimus?" Ratchet asked as they began scaling down the ridge side.

"I am uncertain but it gave Megatron pause so we must use utmost care." Optimus found his footing on the ground and reached over assisting Ratchet down to his feet. "This way …slowly."

"It's glowing…that's not a good sign." Ratchet said as they flanked around near where Knockout and Breakdown had been digging. "By the Allspark." Ratchet backed up slowly. "Optimus.."

"I see it." He said slowly. "Contact agent fowler …Nothing can come near here." Optimus turned walking away from the device which in a flash appeared to reach out to take him.

"NO!" Ratchet flung himself forward grabbing the Prime's arm.

"It will suck you in too!" Optimus tried to pry the medic's finger's loose as the other Autobots began to come into the small canyon. "NO!" Optimus ordered and in a flash he and Ratchet were sucked into the device.

Arcee shielded her eyes as she let out a yell. "NO!"

Bulkhead grabbed her arm. "I've seen that before." He said slowly. "When I was a fresh build like wrench in the great archives tour….."

"What is it?" Bee asked with a whistle.

"That's the well of transformation." Bulkhead said still holding onto Arcee. "That's dangerous…"

"Are they…."

Bulkhead looked down at Arcee. "I'm ….not sure."

"SLAGGING!" The curse was loud.

"He sounds fine." Arcee murmured as she took a step forward.

"Stay back all of you we're…alive." Arcee froze mid step and tried to scan the fog but was having trouble finding Optimus or Ratchet. However she could hear Ratchet very well. "Contact Agent Fowler as soon as possible." The smoke around the device began to settle as two human males sat on the ground, naked, and unharmed. "We need him to lock this area down immediately."

"Primus." Arcee said slowly as her processor nearly hitched, she turned around. "I'm going to purge."

"Bee, take Arcee back up the ridge; I'll um get them." Bulkhead said slowly. Bumblebee nodded and helped Arcee away. "Sirs I'm not coming in there after you…you're going to have to walk to me." Bulkhead said. "I'll transport you back."

Optimus groaned as he roused. "What happened?"

"The well of transformation…that's what." Ratchet sighed. "We're human." He shook his head. "No wonder Megatron left in such a hurry." Reaching down he grasped Optimus arm.

"I can't hear your thoughts." Optimus said slowly as if the realization had just struck him.

"Nor I yours…a consequence of humanity not hearing one's mate." Ratchet turned pulling Optimus up with himself and they slowly, hanging onto one another, walked to Bulkhead. "Are you unharmed?"

"As far as I know, yes." Optimus nodded slowly and reached up to his head. " I am just foggy." He murmured.

"I am slightly disoriented myself." Ratchet said as they walked toward bulkhead; who transformed as he opened his driver and passenger side doors. "In you go Optimus." Optimus clambered inside and Ratchet stepped back as bulkhead shut the door.

"Doc there are blankets in my back compartment." Bulkhead popped the hatch on the rear and waited as Ratchet pulled them free.

"And a human med kit." Ratchet said dryly.

"With Miko I have to be prepared."

"Fair enough." Ratchet nodded and came to the driver side door and weakly sat down giving Optimus a blanket to cover himself as the door closed around them. "Make sure Fowler quarantines this whole area…no one in or out…we don't know what it would do to humans."

"I've already relayed the command." Bulkhead said slowly.

"Bulkhead if Arcee is able to take command…" Optimus said slowly looking out the window trying to adjust his eyes.

"I'll let her know boss." The large mech pulled away from the well. "Is there a way to reverse this?"

"I have no idea Bulkhead." Ratchet reached up his hand and ran it through his hair. He looked up in the rear view mirror and groaned. "Human…"

"There may be a way…" Optimus said slowly. "There were tales that the well transformed those who needed to learn a lesson." Optimus shook his head. "A great truth, though I am at a loss as to what it could be."

Bulkhead nodded. "Wrench open up a ground bridge for me and have Nurse Darby stand by, got two patients for her."

"Are my creators all right?"

"Wrench they are alive….we'll deal with the rest later." Bulkhead pulled to a stop as the green vortex swirled before them. "Here we go." He pulled slowly up to the bridge and drove through it.

* * *

><p>June shook her head looking between the two middle aged men. "This is fascinating." She said slowly pulling the blood pressure cuff off of Ratchet's arm. The two sat on a bench in a side room of the silo with a large blanket to cover each of their legs.<p>

Ratchet reached up to rub his arm where the cuff had come off and nodded. "Perhaps for you Nurse Darby but this was not something I was planning at all."

"What condition are our bodies in?" Optimus asked slowly.

"Once I get the labs done we'll see….your eyes seem fine, reflexes, blood pressure." She shifted. "Blood sugar is low on both of you so we'll need to get you some food at some point."

"Not an animal." Ratchet said slowly.

"Going to go vegetarian on me doctor?" June smiled.

"Vegan." He muttered.

"Ok and Optimus any …reservations about food?"

"None…anything that is a societal norm that will sustain me will be fine." He shifted under the blanket that covered his legs.

"All right I'll send Jack and Arcee out for food….good thing you gentlemen bought a house huh?" She packed up her bag. "I'll be right back with those suits so you can put them on and we can get you back to the house to sleep tonight….I have some of my husband's old clothing at my house I'll bring it all over for you to go through."

Ratchet looked at Optimus sadly who only reached over and took his hand. "Thank you June, but it is your house, we gave it to you."

"And you need it now more than I do, I didn't put my house on the market yet." She smiled softly from the door. "When this is fixed we can worry about that. I'll send Jackson in with your clothes."

"Nurse Darby." Ratchet looked up as the woman paused looking back. "Thank you….June." He sighed softly and looked down.

"You're both welcome." She gave little nod and walked out of the room.

"This is ….this is …" Ratchet shook his head.

"Try not to think about it." Optimus advised. "We're just going to have to try to get through it."

* * *

><p>Optimus stood wearing a white button up shirt and black dress pants, Ratchet was dressed similarly. Optimus held a sleeping Rafael in his arms as June fumbled with the keys and opened the front door of their home. She entered quickly and held the door open. "Optimus go ahead and take him upstairs to bed." She said softly. "I'll come up and remove his shoes when I get finished putting this food in the refrigerator."<p>

"I guess I'll come too." Ratchet said to Optimus and they both made their way to the stairs.

Ratchet opened the door to the boy's room and walked in slowly giving Optimus room to enter to set Rafael down on the twin sized bed along the wall. "He looks so large in this form." Ratchet whispered.

Optimus nodded and sighed quietly as he reached up to pull the boys glasses off his face slowly.

"Be careful." Ratchet warned.

"I am." Optimus said folding the glasses shut and setting them along the bed side table. June entered slowly and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the boys shoes free from his feet and set them down beside the bed.

"Come on out the both of you." She smiled. "jack's here with Bumblebee and Arcee, they have food and clothes." She smiled softly. "I need to get you into something else so these look ok for tomorrow."

"Oh no the court date." Ratchet sighed. "that was the last thing on my mind."

"I know but we will have proper legal counsel there, I doubt there will be any issues and we will answer as honestly as we would have had we been ourselves and just holograms."

"I'll go help Jack and Arcee." She smiled and walked down the stairs.

Optimus motioned to the master bedroom and closed the door after he and Ratchet were safely inside. "I just am …scared…and I can't shut it off …"

Optimus nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "I understand the feeling, we just have to get through tomorrow and after that I promise things will get better…"

Ratchet nodded. "What about Wrench?" Ratchet leaned up against the wall and pulled the curtain back to look down at Bumblebee and Arcee in the driveway their holograms helping with the unloading of items from bumblebee's trunk.

"Arcee will see that he is well cared for, and if it will make you feel better he can stay here in the garage at night." Optimus nodded.

"No he's their bridge technician now. He needs to stay at the silo." Ratchet sighed as he looked at Optimus and then turned away.

"What is it?" Optimus stood and crossed the short distance to where the other man stood.

"I don't want you to see me like this." He sighed and shook his head reaching a hand up to pinch his eyes. "It's ….awful."

"It is not your form that holds me to you Ratchet… it is that which has always held us together…"

"We don't have sparks anymore Optimus." Ratchet shook his head fighting back the tears that welled in his eyes, but having no luck. "I can't hear you…I need to hear you…"

"I know…" Optimus reached forward and thumbed the tear away. "I listen to my voice hear me through my words." He pulled the other man closer and put his head on his chest running his long fingers through the sandy hair. "I wish I knew how to fix it." Optimus said softly and closed his eyes. "Great Matrix if you are still within me answer my call….why were we changed?"

"Please Primus ….make things the way they were before." Ratchet shook his head and fought back sobs.

They stood there for a long time just holding onto one another as there wasn't much else they could do. Here, alone, in their room; they could express the frustrations they'd been holding in their hearts. Their composure could fall and they could just let it out. Ratchet despaired clinging to Optimus as a life line. Optimus fought the despair off with his will, but silently in his mind asked Primus why he had done this to them.

* * *

><p>Wrench sat in the common room on the large couch area his Sire had constructed. He looked blankly down at the floor. "Wrench?" Bulkhead slid into the room slowly. "Hey how are you feeling?"<p>

Wrench seem to jolt out of his blank state and rubbed his optics quickly. "Bulkhead…" He sighed and shook his head. "I'm um…I'm fine." He said as confidently as he could.

Bulkhead smiled. "That's a lie." He laughed. "If ever I heard one. You're not old enough to be lying." The green mech walked in slowly and sat down next to the blue and orange mech and reached his arm out. "Come here kid."

Wrench nodded and fell against the other mech's side and just shook. "They…..can …they go back….can they be fixed? Are they going to be like this forever?" his optics ran with Energon and his vents hitched with each word. "I don't know what I'd do without them…"

"We're not sure what's happened yet completely." Bulkhead said letting his arm close around the smaller mech's back. The green mech let out a sighed running his arm over the smaller mech's back. "We just don't know right now. I have been searching what little of the archives I have access too but haven't found anything just some story about a mech getting turned into a half human half fish creature to be with the one he loved."

Wrench sniffed. "You're using a fable?"

Bulkhead shrugged. "I'm willing to look anywhere at this point." Bulkhead sighed and reached down seeing the smaller mech's face he started to wipe away the Energon that was on his face. "Easy we'll find a way. That mech in that story wanted to change. Optimus and Ratchet didn't….so we just have to wait and see what's going to happen." Bulkhead smiled. "Cheer up ok?"

"Hard to do when your creators have been turned into humans like that." Wrench shook his head.

"Hey it's going to be ok." Bulkhead tried to sooth but it wasn't his strong point. "I'm right here." He said quietly and looked down at Wrench's face, it was so much like Ratchet's but the finials were Prime's. "We just need to see what we can do ok? Don't lose hope on me just yet."

"Ok." Wrench nodded and leaned up and the two kissed softly. Bulkhead pulled back and licked his lip. "I'm sorry..." Wrench looked away.

"I'm not." Bulkhead smiled. "It is ok sometimes we need the closeness of others." He said and cupped the smaller mech's face; turning it back to face him, much to Wrench's delight, and kissed him again. Seperating Bulkhead held his face steady. "lets just keep this between us for now."

Wrench nodded. "Yes...of course." He smiled.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	5. Planning stages

Domestic Salvation

Chapter 5: Planning stages

I haven't seen it done…so I did it..

There is SO much going on right now, and we return to Raphael and the courtroom in the next chapter. :D

There's a surprise that the end of this chapter :D

* * *

><p>Wrench shifted seamlessly in Bulkhead's arms. Bulkhead lay back long ways on their little couch. One leg was up and the other hung off loosely to the floor. Over his mass was a blue and Orange mech, the little extended cab pick-up hadn't moved much from where he'd been the previous night. The two had kissed and talked and pretty much done nothing else until the younger mech fell deep into recharge.<p>

Bulkhead didn't want to wake him so he shifted slightly to hold him better and tried to recharge himself, even with the discomfort of how they lay propped up.

When Dawn broke over the silo Arcee roused herself making way for the common area for Energon. She smiled seeing the two asleep and then cleared her vocals before speaking as if giving orders. "Break it up." She said giving Bulkhead's helm a little slap.

Bulkhead's optics lit up as he jolted to awareness. As he looked down slowly he smiled. "We must have passed out…" Wrench lay against him torso rising and falling with each vent of air.

"Must have." Arcee said slowly staring at him. "Look Bulk I don't care, but Ratchet gave us strict instructions not to ….do things like this." She said slowly.

"Us?" He reached back touching her hand with a smile.

"Well you..." Arcee pulled her hand away quickly and moved to the table. "Wrench is his creation after all.

Bulkhead stood and let Wrenches weight fall to the couch. The former Wrecker eyed the mech and smiled before moving around to where Arcee had poured two canisters of Energon for them. "Find out anything in the records we have?" Arcee asked changing the subject

"Not really a few old stories but nothing definitive." Bulkhead sighed. "It's an old mechs tale really this shouldn't even exist! So I'm finding squat."

"Me too." She said with a sigh. "I spoke with Optimus an hour ago; he said Ratchet's not taking all this so well." She took a sip of her drink. "They go to court at eleven; Bumblebee is going to drive them. That leaves you me…" she motioned to Wrench. "And your companion there to help me solve this. Bumblebee's on wide patrol at the moment; just left so he'll be back here to report in before he has to grab Ratchet and Optimus."

"Fowler got that place locked down?" Bulkhead took a sip of Energon. "The well?"

"Tight as can be." Arcee nodded. "How are you handling all this?"

Bulkhead looked back to the blue mech on the couch. "I'm fine…what happens, happens. It's all Primus' will if you ask me."

"Tell me nothing happened with Wrench. So I can tell Ratchet and not be lying." She said slowly. "I'm responsible for him." She looked like she'd already failed.

"Nothing happened." Bulkhead said slowly.

"Bulk…"

"Ok one kiss." He said slowly then looked away. "Perhaps two…" He gave a wary smile.

"Perhaps two?" Arcee shook her head rolling her optics. "Ok but no more recharging together. It's bad enough I am going to have to cover for your aft." She shook her head. "Ratchet may be human now but I'm sure that doesn't mean he can't do horrible things to us in our recharge."

"Deal…" Bulkhead nodded and pulled a Data-pad out of his compartment on his arm. "Found this…story of a Mech called Seaspray." He murmured softly. "Turned into a half human half aquatic creature….but it says he wanted to be that way and the well granted him the wish." Bulkhead shrugged. "But this guy went to the well himself, willingly. That's not what we're dealing with though."

"Wait I thought Seaspray was a Wrecker." Arcee looked up.

"You think I'm the only mech named Bulkhead?" He laughed. "Optimus isn't the only mech who was ever named Orion." He shook his head looking back down.

"Point taken." Arcee took a sip and nodded. "It just doesn't make sense why the well would do this to them." She paused. "Unless, because they wanted to be Rafael's parents; it made them that way." Arcee speculated.

"That might be pushing logic a bit don't you think?" Bulkhead thumbed through his data-pad. "That's a little too unbelievable.

Arcee shook her head. "Look at what's been happening around here. With Optimus and Ratchet and Rafael…" She blinked moving her hand across the table. "Tell me that isn't a striking coincidence." She lifted her canister to her lips and took a slow drink before lowering the glass to meet Bulkhead's optics.

"You want me to tell you now or later?" Bulkhead laughed and shook his head. "I really think that's over thinking this …it's got to be more simple."

"Come on Bulk we got to get serious about this." She said slowly. "What are we going to do? We don't even know where to start."

"Dunno Arcee …I just …Dunno." Bulkhead shook his head slowly.

"Get word to Wheeljack yet?" She asked softly fingers playing with the canister in her hands.

"Yeah but he hasn't sent word back." Bulkhead turned, hearing Wrench stir, to see the mech move to his side.

"Sire?" Wrench shot up like a flash nervous. He was looking around in desperation before eyeing Bulkhead and Arcee at the table behind him.

"Ratchet's not here kid, come get some Energon." Arcee said softly and motioned her hand to the seat next to Bulkhead.

Wrench looked at Bulkhead who nodded slowly and the young mech stood. "Tell me it was a bad flux." He said quietly as he shuffled over to the seat.

Bulkhead put his arm around the younger mech as he sat down and shook his head. "Wish I could Wrench but that's just not the case." The sound of the main hatch opening filled the room.

"Bumblebee isn't due back for another hour." Arcee got up and looked around. "Scrap…Wrench stay here. Bulkhead you're with me."

"Got it." Bulkhead smiled. "Stay put." He spoke firmly leaning over giving the younger mech a kiss on the lips softly before pulling away to stand. He set the data-pad he'd been holding down next to wrench. "I'll come right back." Wrench nodded and took up Bulkhead's canister of Energon and took a drink and waited.

As Bulkhead followed Arcee into the corridor they armed their weapons. "You two are slagging ridiculous."

"Don't see you with a boyfriend." Bulkhead laughed slightly at the human term.

"Cause my only option is Bumblebee." She shook her head and leaned back against the wall listening to the sound of an idling engine.

"and what's wrong with bee?" Bulkhead asked but Arcee silenced him; holding a digit to her mouth she signaled Bulkhead for quiet. He nodded and she started counting on her fingers, three, two, and one.

With a swiftness that was close to desperate they rounded the corner cannons to face with Wheeljack. "HEY!" Wheeljack instantly grabbed Arcee's arms and put them over her head. "Watch it hot rims; you'll scuff the paint."

"Hot rims?" Arcee fumed a moment, but Bulkhead broke in before Wheeljack could speak to her directly again.

"Hey Wheeljack why didn't you call?" Bulkhead came around as Wheeljack lowered Arcee's arms and released her.

Looking to Bulkhead he shook his head. "I was working on the ship I have incoming transmissions, but I botched up the wiring somehow and couldn't get a message out." He eyed Arcee who looked down at the floor as she put her weapons up. His head darted over Bulkhead and Wheeljack drew a blade. "Con…" he muttered looking behind them.

Arcee grabbed is arm quickly looking back. "No that's Wrench he's with us! Put it away."

Bulkhead looked back directly at Wrench. "You listen about as well as Miko does." He sighed.

"Like I said you're prefect for one another." Arcee shook her head as she motioned Wheeljack to sheath his blade.

Wheeljack let out a small smirk as the young mech shuffled out slowly into view. "Where in the cosmos did you come from kid?" Wheeljack smiled, "Name's Wheeljack."

"Uh…Wrench…and I was created on earth." He said looking around quietly. "Ratchet is my sire."

Wheeljack looked at Bulkhead. "Who sparked up the Doc?" The crude comment garnered him a smack in the shoulder from Arcee. "What?" He looked at her with a head shake. "I was asking."

"He's Prime's." Bulkhead said slowly and motioned Wrench out to him.

"Primus he does look a lot like the doc quite a bit doesn't he?" Wheeljack laughed. "Nice to meet you kid, docs got quite a reputation."

"Pleasures all mine." Wrench said wrapping a nervous hand around Bulkhead's arm.

"Speaking of old Hatchet and the Prime; where are your creators?" Wheeljack looked around. "Haven't seen them around and usually they live in this command center."

"That's what I called you about." Bulkhead sighed. "We have a problem…" He looked at wrench.

Wheeljack looked between them all and blinked; raising the brow above his optic he spoke. "What sort of problem?" He folded his arms across his torso plate and waited for an explanation.

* * *

><p>Optimus rolled over and sighed he couldn't sleep. He was restless and there was too much on his mind. To his left Ratchet lay rolled over to the opposite side of the bed, he wasn't sleeping either. "June said we would fall asleep eventually however I fear that will not happen." He sat up slowly and ran his hands over his bare chest. This would never get easy, and he wasn't sure if he could get used to it.<p>

"You must try. We'll be exhausted tomorrow if we do not recharge." Ratchet muttered softly into the pillow. His eyes were sealed and his body was still. Though Optimus knew he'd been crying they both had, it was impossible to control the overflow of emotions that were over taking them; fear, worry uncertainty.

Optimus rolled his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He yawned, which was very unusual for him, and he moved to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Ratchet opened his eyes and sat up with a yawn.

"Wash Rack." Optimus murmured softly as he discarded the shorts he'd been wearing on the end of the bed. "Perhaps like in my old form the water will soothe me." He said softly.

Ratchet gave a slow nod and tried to lay back down.

It took Optimus five minutes to figure out the shower but once he had; held his hand under the spray to judge the temperature. He removed a towel from the shelves near the sink and placed it up on top of the toilet for when he was done with the shower.

He stepped into the spray and pulled the large Lucite door behind himself. He ached and the ache in his body was everywhere, and his sadness was he couldn't shut off the nodes anymore. He had to suffer through it. His hands rose and planted against the tiles of the shower and he lowered his head into the spray. He didn't know what else to do, but it was at least something.

Something alerted him out of his thoughts and he looked up at the door. Ratchet stood there and pulled the door back. "It's hot." Optimus warned but the medic only nodded as he stepped into the small shower with the other man and wrapped his arms around him.

Optimus sighed pulling him closer as he reached back closing the door. "We'll think of something." He said softly down to the medic as they stood naked holding onto one another tightly.

"I hope so Optimus, I can't live like this." Ratchet looked up as the water ran down the side of his head and shoulders. The desperation on his face was apparent.

"Don't lose hope." Optimus pleaded reaching up to run his thumb over the other man's face. "For me."

"Not yet." Ratchet shook his head. Optimus took Ratchet's chin into his hand and lifted it meeting the other man for a kiss. Breaking the kiss Optimus pulled Ratchet to his chest and held him there under the water.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Optimus broke their silence.

"You never have." Ratchet smiled against him. Optimus gave a great sigh, and broke apart slightly as he put his head under the water fully than pulled back. "I hate the hair too."

"It is not hate, so much as dislike." Optimus said reaching up to push the locks out of his eyes. Their hair was medium length but still shaggy, but June had promised to cut it in the morning. "It is as all of our experiences have been…new." Optimus' hand trailed up Ratchet's chest to his neck a gesture he'd done countless times before.

"Not in this form." Ratchet looked at him seriously. "I uh….couldn't, not without hearing you." He reached up touching Optimus' chest.

"No I should think not…" Optimus smiled softly. "When this is resolved…"

"You can frag me into oblivion." Ratchet said with all seriousness. "As long as I can hear you…"

"You have my word." Optimus smiled, and they kissed again as water cascaded over them.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Ratchet sat at the kitchen table in sweat pants as June came down the stairs with a yawn. Covering her mouth she shook her head. "Sleep any?" she asked as she moved to the coffee pot.<p>

"No." Ratchet said slowly. "Not really.

"Heard the shower running around 3 was that you both?" June asked pulling her hair back on her head and tying it.

"The water was relaxing." Optimus said softly. He made a decision to change the subject. "Do we need to rouse Rafael for school?"

June looked at the microwave. "No it's only six he can get up at 7." She smiled. "And that bed in wrench's room is very comfortable." She said with another yawn as she prepped the coffee pot.

Turning around to them she spoke. "I think I should make food." She nodded and reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a few items. She reached into the freezer and pulled out some more items. "I'll make a waffle for you Ratchet because that's just mostly flower." Ratchet nodded and then looked at the large package she held.

"What is that?" Ratchet asked.

"Bacon." She smiled.

"Pig?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, and it's delicious." She nodded and began to prep food in the kitchen. Turning to get a knife she found Optimus behind her. "Something you need Opitmus?"

"I wish to assist…in case we are irrevocably changed, I will need to learn to cook one way or another." She smiled at that and handed him a bowl. "Thank you." He said and moved beside her to follow her instructions.

Ratchet watched from the table and just kept a blank stare out the window. He would not live like this; he couldn't, he kept telling himself. Something had to be done.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack looked blankly. "Humans?" He blinked. "You're absolutely kidding right?" They all sat around the common area table. Talking quietly, the table littered with data-pads and information.<p>

"No." Wrench said sadly and shook his head. "One can't control the well can they?" Wrench asked looking at Arcee. "Who created it?"

"Not that we know of, and we don't know who made it. Primus himself for all we know. There are lots of other questions I know, but we just have to get them changed back." Arcee said shifting to grab the data-pad in front of Wheeljack.

"Than what would you do to the well?" Wheeljack shook his head. "It can't just sit out there."

"We need to figure out how to change them back first." Arcee murmured. "Like I said their change comes before any other outcome."

"If Creator was changed back he could destroy the well…" Wrench said with a matter of fact tone.

"How?" Bulkhead asked turning to him with a smile "How could he destroy it?"

"Kid let the experienced ones take care of this please." Arcee smiled. "We know you're trying to help but-"

Bulkhead cut her off. "I want to hear what he has to say." Bulkhead shook his head at her then returned his gaze to the younger mech.

"Go on kid." Wheeljack leaned back in his seat, motioning with a hand for the pick-up to speak.

Arcee leaned back shaking her head. "Ok go on." She said slowly.

Wrench looked this way and that. "If my creator had the Forge of Solus Prime, once he was changed back he could destroy the Well or change it into something else entirely."

Bulkhead blinked and looked back at the others blankly. "That's a long shot kid, and that also means we need him changed back first, but I think you're on to something there."

Wrench nodded and spoke as if quoting. "And Cybertron shall never be without a prime…the prime who lives and does not pass on his keys of knowledge shall remain Prime." He said slowly. "My creator is still a Prime, and the Hammer should work for him as a human, even as the key to vector sigma worked for Jack when it was passed to him as Bulkhead told me."

"You told him about that?" Arcee asked rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't classified." Bulkhead shook his head. "Sides Optimus told him, I just reiterated the story."

Wheeljack smirked. "Kid that's genius." He looked at Bulkhead. "We got to get on the nemesis."

Bulkhead let a smirk escape him. "Yea we do." He pulled Wrench closer smiling "Nice work."

"Alright but how do we get to the nemesis?" Arcee asked. "Primus knows where it is."

"My ship is functional…"Wheeljack suggested leaning his chair back on two legs putting his feet up on the table. "I'll get us in."

Arcee stood up and looked the three mechs down. "I'm in charge for those of you who might think otherwise." She said firmly. "You'll get us in Jack…you and me." She turned. "I can't believe I'm saying this…." She sighed. "Bulkhead you and Wrench will coordinate from here, and if needed you'll get Prime and Ratchet to the well."

Bulkhead nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

"And don't call me that…" she groaned. "We leave in one hour…you better be right about this kid or I'm going to be severely put out." Wrench just nodded slowly.

Wheeljack smirked as she started to walk away. "She's testy." He said to Bulkhead slightly.

"Awfully sometimes." Bulkhead looked at Wrench.

"I'll just go make sure I didn't step on her toes." Wheeljack smirked and stood up letting his chair find its legs. Swiftly he pushed up and moved after her.

"I'm glad you're not going." Wrench said softly. "I've lost too much already.

"That's where you're wrong." Bulkhead stood and offered out his hand. "You haven't lost anything at all." He gave a simple smile. "You just haven't been able to see it that way."

* * *

><p>Wheeljack caught up to her outside her room in the main hallway of the silo. "Hey …" He jogged to a stop.<p>

"If you call me Hot Rims again…" she shook her head.

"No nothing like that." He smirked. "Look, why don't you come to the rec room and spar with me, we'll get ourselves in order for this ok? I could use a workout."

"Not interested." Arcee palmed the access to her room and the doors slid back.

"Awe don't be that way Arcee…" He leaned on the doorframe as she entered and shook his head. "The things you do to mechs."

"What's that saposta mean?" She asked coldly. "Look I'm not interested in whatever it is you have to say."

Wheeljack nodded. "I'm here if you need me." He turned to leave.

"Some lone gun you are." She shook her head the comment had been to herself but it hadn't escaped the mercenary's hearing.

"What was that?" Wheeljack stepped back inside the doorway, not one to let something like that go. He sealed the door behind himself. "You want to run that by me one more time hot rims?"

"You heard me….you're this wrecker, this lone gun, and you go out on your own without a clue as to what you're doing….you can't follow a single order and I cannot even believe I agreed to go with you to the nemesis."

Wheeljack stormed forward grabbing her arms and pressing her back against the wall. "Stop blaming yourself…you're hurt is causing you to act this way toward me…stop it" He said searching her optics. "You couldn't save them…if I had let the memory of Seaspray, and my ability to not safe him affect me I wouldn't be able to function."

She looked up at him in despair. "Who…"

"Bulkhead and I don't keep secrets." He said loosening his grip. "Tailgate I knew well; well enough that he wouldn't want you wallowing like this. This self-loathing attitude that you're pressing into others like me who only want to help you." He shook his head. "You have to let it go." He pressured.

"I- I can't." Arcee said firmly. "I just can't…"

"You have to." Wheeljack's voice became soft and he waited for her to answer but she never did. Her optics sealed and she went slightly limp in his grip. "Easy I got ya." He moved with her as she slid to the floor. Her hand was over her optics and her expression was cold and dead. "Let it go…"

She looked up at the wrecker and shook her head. Wheeljack grabbed her chin and lifted her face meeting her mouth he kissed her firmly, and then deepened the kiss when she started to return it. "Then forget for the next hour…." He said softly and reached between her torso and back panels and rubbed her armor. The touches elicited a moan and she pressed back against the wall with a gasp. "How longs it been?"

She looked up at him. "Since Tailgate….you?" she asked reaching up to run her fingers over his arms.

Wheelajack shook his head back and forth trying to drum up the courage. "Bulkhead…right before he left the wreckers."

Arcee blinked, and almost laughed. "Are you serious?"

"As the swarm …" He nodded as she started to laugh. "Though….I must say….he's not as ….stunning." Wheeljack nodded.

"Shut up." Arcee said and held onto his torso plate pulling him down to her. "We only have an hour."

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled and kissed her again.

To be continued...


	6. Mission Objectives

Domestic Salvation

Chapter 6: Mission Objectives

* * *

><p>The Hammerhead bobbed slightly in the turbulence. "You sure you know how to fly this thing?" Arcee asked pulling a restraint over her shoulder and clipping it shut.<p>

"You watched me drive darlin' don't doubt my skills now." Wheeljack smirked as he adjusted his heading. His head was bobbing slightly as if he was humming a tune in his head; excited.

Arcee put a hand to her helm. "I can't believe we bumped gears…" she shook her head slightly and sighed.

The Wrecker's face was plastered with a smile. "You didn't seem to be complaining at the time." Wheeljack smirked but she didn't speak. He reached his hand over to her knee and held it. "Be strong….and let it go so you can move on." He smiled.

"Move on to you? Do you have a death wish?" She asked as he pulled his hand away.

"Nah I'm not one for commitment really." He smirked. "Play is fine and all…" He looked at her for a moment from the side. "Ya know …just when you need it."

"Me either." She broke off his words. "We'll just keep this mutually beneficial between us?"

"If that's what you'd like to call it. We can certainly do that." Wheeljack smirked as his sensors went off. "Ah found it…"

"Agreed." Arcee said slowly. "But no beeping my comm. in the middle of the night for a frag." She leaned down. "Twelve miles ahead."

"Well that's hard seeing as I'm camped out in Russia at the moment…guess it will be my middle of the night in which I'll be blowing up your comm." He laughed. "Ten miles, initiating cloak…"

"Cloak active and holding." Arcee said from the side. "Just next time we'll take our time."

"Of course…I don't know all the things that make your engine rev Arcee but with your permission I'd like to find out." Wheeljack smirked. "This is going to get …unusual." He said slowly as they made their approach.

"What do you mean unusual?" Arcee asked quietly.

"I'm going to tether us to the nemesis." Wheeljack said offhandedly. "We're going to climb the tether to get aboard…get the damned Forge and get the pit out." Wheeljack remained steeled about it all.

"Do we have any idea where the Forge might be?" She asked.

"When they captured me I was taken through the nemesis…I know where their storage facility is ….it's right near their torture chamber." He shuddered slightly. "We've got to be careful."

"What makes you think it's there…for all we know Megatron could be recharging with it."

"He's not." Wheeljack said smoothly. "Won't work for him… he has no reason to keep it close, just under lock and key." Wheeljack surmised as much anyway, he'd be extremely put out if it wasn't where he expected it to be. "You… were very good." He nodded as he reached forward flipping a switch on the console to start his scan and warm up his tether array.

"Not so bad yourself hot rod." Arcee gave a soft smile. "Am I your first Femme?"

Wheeljack gave a silent nod and started to align the scanner with a lower section of the nemesis. "Making final approach, readying tether assembly…"

"Affermative." Arcee nodded. "Coordinates locked."

"Firing tether." Wheeljack said seriously and Arcee looked at him and they smiled. "Grab your gear and let's get this show on the road…initiating Autopilot…"

* * *

><p>The courtroom was quiet saved for the whispers of those in the room. Optimus and Ratchet sat with the federal lawyer, but were turned back talking to agent Fowler and Nurse Darby. "I think it'll be fine Prime, this guys the best, and I hear from Arcee that your people are already working on a solution to your dilemma."<p>

"Good." Ratchet said firmly. "I can't live like this."

"We're about to start." The lawyer, Mr. Jenkins said softly. "Let's get quiet shall we and remember everything we talked about." Optimus and Ratchet gave curt nods of acknowledgement and turned around.

"I call this court to order….All rise… the honorable Judge Conlin Presiding." The bailiff spoke slowly as everyone rose. Optimus and Ratchet did the same and waited for the older man to approach the bench and then sit.

"Be seated." He said and everyone sat down. "This is a custody case yes? Prime and Richards VS. Esquivel." He looked up. "Council; please approach the bench."

Mr. Jenkins nodded and stood buttoning his suit coat and put a hand on Prime's shoulder and nodded. "Stay here."

"Very well." Optimus whispered and sat back watching as the two lawyers moved to the bench. The spoke to the judge for mere moments and then turned back.

"We are in continuance." The Judge said. "We will revisit in two weeks, until that time I will allow Rafael Esquivel to remain in the custody of Mr. Prime, and Mr. Richards. I have read the reports of both household inspections and see no reason to remove him from a stable household while the rest of his siblings are in state custody. Two weeks everyone." His gavel raised and lowered and he started to leave.

"Wait." Ratchet turned to the lawyer leaning across Optimus slightly. "What's going on?"

Mr. Jenkins turned to them and sighed. "Look Mr. and Mrs. Esquivel are divorcing…it's a custody fight for all the children including Rafael…" He shook his head. "All the children are in foster care because of the deplorable condition of that home. Honestly there's no way Mrs. Esquivel will be able to convince the court she can support and provide a stable home for all the children but the law affords her the chance to try. Even though her husband signed the legal documents…and so did she, she is the one claiming duress on the part of her husband."

Optimus nodded and put his arm around Ratchet. "We understand." He looked at June than back to Mr. Jenkins. "You'll keep us informed?"

"Of course…" He smiled. "I will be speaking with the Judge more about the other pending case in a moment." He opened his bag and handed a manila envelope to Prime. "Those are your new IDs and birth certificates. I believe agent Fowler has cellular phones for you both."

"Thank you." Ratchet said softly. "I thought this was going to be easy."

"That's what they all say Mr. Richards." Mr. Jenkins turned and shook agent Fowler's hand. "Sir…"

"Thanks Jenkins, I'll be in touch." He nodded. "Come on everyone lunch is on me."

"That doesn't sound reassuring." Ratchet said from behind June.

"It means he's paying doctor." She smiled softly and put her arm around Ratchet's. "It's going to be ok."

"That is hard to believe, but…" Ratchet pat her hand slowly. "I hope so Nurse Darby."

* * *

><p>Rafael exited the school slowly looking this way and that and then saw Optimus standing at the foot of the stairs. "Hey." He smiled and hiked his book bag up on his shoulder.<p>

"Come Rafael lets go home." He extended his hand. Rafael jogged down the steps and took Optimus' hand and walked with him to the car. Their hands broke apart as they moved to get into the large SUV that agent Fowler was driving. "Hey agent Fowler." Bumblebee honked from nearby looking out the window Rafael waved. "Hey Bee!"

"Excuse me!" A voice called from behind Optimus causing him to turn. "You're one of Rafael's new parents yes?"

"I am." Optimus said with a curt nod. "James Prime; How can I help you?"

"I'm Miss Turner." She smiled. "Rafael's teacher; how are you?"

"I am well." He said slowly closing the door behind Rafael. He turned to face the woman, his arms taking a familiar place over his chest.

"Well good I just wanted to say hello and that Rafael is an exceptional student. We're having a big open house next Monday would you and your wife want to come Mr. Prime?" She smiled brightly.

"My domestic partner and I will see to it that we can attend." He smiled. "Do you have a designated time for this event?"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were married…it's at six." She smiled brightly at him clasping her hands together.

"Thank you we shall attend." He pulled the door open. "And I am married." He corrected which left the woman a bit dumbstruck.

Ratchet smiled at that. "Her expression is priceless, even without a memory core I shall remember that for the rest of my life." He laughed for the first time in a while.

"So you'll go to the open house?" Raf asked cautiously as Optimus buckled his seatbelt in the front seat.

"Rafael we're human now, and our only job at the moment is to be your guardians." Optimus smiled. "If this open house is beneficial to your education I believe we shall attend."

"I don't know if it's beneficial really." Rafael shook his head. "Just a bunch of our work on display for the parents so they know the teachers are teaching things."

"Anything to hide?" Ratchet asked giving Rafael a prod in the stomach.

"No sir." Rafael sat back and looked out the window. "I didn't mean it like that." He looked sad and Ratchet exchanged glances with Optimus and shrugged.

Agent fowler smirked. "I believe I know the issue. Kid those people in there will just have to get over it."

Rafael nodded. "I know." He said softly. "I don't care what the other students say about me…but I don't want them saying mean things about Ratchet and Optimus."

"What is the problem?" Optimus asked turning to face fowler who kept his eyes on the road as he began to back out of the parking space.

"You're a two dad household, not something very common around here." Fowler smirked. "He may be worried about what the teachers or other students might think. I got that right kid?"

"Yes ….I don't know if they will understand." He explained slowly.

Optimus turned slowly putting a hand on Fowler's seat to leverage his body to turn to his son. "Rafael, it does not matter what other people think about Ratchet and myself. What does matter is how we feel for each other. Does our partnership upset you personally?"

"No." Rafael shook his head. "I think it's great."

"Good than everything will be fine." He smiled softly. "You have my word." He reached back and put a hand on Rafael's leg softly. Ratchet smiled at them both and nodded.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead set the canister near the screen and pushed it toward the working mech. "Drink…"<p>

"I'll get to it in a click Bulkhead." Wrench said softly as he monitored both Wheeljack and Arcee's read outs.

Bulkhead shook his head. "Get to it now you haven't had fuel since this morning. You're not like us; Ratchet said two canisters a day…come on you have to be below 78% by now." He pushed the canister again.

"I'm at 74% and fine thank you Bulkhead." A ping came from the console. "Incoming call…it's my Sire." The screen lit up and Ratchet appeared reaching a hand behind his head he rubbed slightly before putting his hand down. "Hello Sire."

"Wrench how are things holding up at the silo?" Ratchet seemed even toned, and any hint of aggravation was gone from his voice.

"Things are well." Wrench nodded.

"Is Bulkhead behaving?" Wrench looked off screen at Bulkhead who rolled his optics.

"The perfect gentlemech." Wrench said proundly with a nod as her grabbed the canister into his hand to take a sip to save from saying more than he should.

"I see…there was a continuance at court, but agent fowler does not believe it to be a problem. We still retain custody of Rafael for now." He said with a nod and then a hand appeared on his shoulder. "Your creator would like to speak to you." Ratchet appeared to stand out of the chair and Optimus sat down.

"Hello creator." Wrench smiled.

"How is everyone?" Optimus asked.

"We are well Optimus thank you for asking." He said softly.

"Where is Arcee I would like to discuss a few things with her." Optimus said slowly.

Wrench looked at Bulkhead with a near panic on his faceplates. "Uh Bossbot…" Bulkhead stepped around and stood next to Wrench. "Guess we forgot to tell you…She and Wheeljack are on a mission to retrieve something we think might be able to help."

"How long do you expect them to be away?" Optimus' arms folded over his chest.

"Not sure they just left." Wrench piped up.

Optimus gave a concerned look. "Where have they gone, and what exactly is it they are after."

Wrench sighed and shook his head slightly. "About that….Okay …here's my theory-" Wrench started to explain himself but backtracked slightly. "Promise me you will not be upset."

Optimus considered a moment. "I cannot promise such a thing in this form, my emotions have never been harder to control until now, but please be as clear and concise as you can be, and I wil do my best to retain control of myself."

"Arcee and Wheeljack are in route to the Nemisis." Bulkhead said calmly. Wrench surmised you couldn't get more clear or concise than that. "Wrench believes that even in your current state you can wield the Forge of Solus Prime, that you can make the well revert you back, or by the force of the hammer make it something that will turn you back."

Optimus shook his head and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Wrench looked petrified. Bulkhead's hand found Wrench's arm and held him fast. It would be too much to lose their courage now.

"Very well, keep me informed." Optimus said slowly lowering his hand. "The mission is already in motion; I only need to know one thing. Where do Ratchet and I fit in?"

"Bumblebee is already with you, if they succeed in retrieving the forge Bumblebee will return you to the well site, and we well all meet up with you there, we believe as the key to vector sigma worked for Jack Darby that the Forge will work for you as well Creator." Wrench said softly with a nod.

"Excellent deduction; let us hope it proves to be correct. Keep us informed."

"Yes Sir." Wrench nodded.

"And Wrench?" Optimus looked at him with all seriousness.

"Yes Creator?" Wrench leaned forward slowly looking at the human on the screen.

"Your sire and I miss your company very much; our care and affection are yours. Please remember this." Optimus said slowly his voice betraying his calm.

"I shall not forget Creator. Take care of my older brother." At that Optimus turned back to Rafael with a smile.

"Hey Wrench." Rafael came up beside Optimus. "I'll come see you tonight…Ratchet says that Bumblebee can bring us in."

"I will be pleased at your arrival." Wrench smiled and squeezed onto Bulkhead's hand. "Hurry home." He said with a nod and looked up at Bulkhead with bright optics.

"We will wrench…Primus' speed." He said and cut the connection. Optimus sat back in his chair and shook his head.

"Rafael please excuse us." Ratchet said softly and turned to Optimus. "Get it out…you'll fester if you don't."

"She's reckless." He said softly as if it was the only answer he could come up with.

"You knew that when she came aboard. How many times does it take you telling her no, and her not to listen, for you to come to your senses about it?" Ratchet sighed. "She is absolutely insubordinate."

"So are you." Optimus shook his head and a grim smile formed. "But you do not put your own life and the lives of those around you in danger." He mused quietly. "Have Rafael get his bag ready, we'll be staying at the Silo tonight." Optimus looked at the clock. "I need to know what's happening as it happens." He shook his head. "I cannot stand to not know a moment longer….Wrench was right in one thing…I am still Prime."

Ratchet reached down squeezing his shoulder softly. "As you wish Optimus." Before Ratchet could remove his hand it was grasped by Optimus'. "Yes?"

"My spark yearns for you." It was said when couples on Cybertron had not yet bonded, but felt the pull of their sparks to do so.

"And mine for you." Ratchet spoke softly and broke away moving to the living room. "Rafael get your things together; we're headed to the silo."

* * *

><p>Arcee shook her head. "You're sure it's this way?" she turned down the next corridor arms extended and ready. Her optics darted around nervously scared to be caught.<p>

"Absolutely." Wheeljack said slowly and grabbed Arcee's waist pulling her back into a small causeway. "Shhh…" He held her tight to the shadows.

"What are you?" He silenced her with a deepening kiss as two eradicons made their way past. Cloaked in shadow they repressed their moans of pleasure.

When the danger had appeared to have passed Wheeljack pressed his finger to her lip and she nodded with a smirk. He pulled her closer and kissed her again.

Breaking the kiss he gave her a smirk. "Lets ….be more careful shall we?" He whispered softly.

"Affirmative…" She whispered back quietly as she scooted along the wall to the opening to glance out before sneaking back against his chassis holding up three fingers. Wheeljack nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her leg up over his hip to kiss her some more. They could remain shrouded in darkness, and as long as they kept quiet; they would not be seen.

Something about the thrill of this was making the kisses more intense. Arcee wasn't sure if it was the risk of being caught, or the fact it was just plain wrong. In any case, it would not be in her report.

Wheeljack let a smile ghost his face for a moment before he leaned back and shook his head. "let me spend the night?" He whispered.

"Over my dead body." She whispered back.

"How about just over your body?" He smirked and turned. "Let's keep moving hot rims."

Arcee rolled her eyes but fell into rank behind him. The corridors were lit decently, and they seemed to make their way along easily enough. They came to a set of sealed doors. "Cover me." Wheeljack said and turned to the console and reached inside. "Oh Decepticons and their blasted dummy lines…" he growled and reached in with his fingers and pulled two wire's free. The door slid open. "I know that set off an alarm or two so let's hurry and get the forge. So we can get the Slag outta here." They ducked into the room and stopped dead looking at the isles. "Find the hammer." Wheeljack ordered and moved down the center aisle.

Arcee nodded and took another aisle and made her way back checking all bins that she could find. "Arcee!" the loud whisper hit her and she rounded the corner to meet Wheeljack. "Take this." He said offering her a data-pad. "Put it in your compartment." He had another he was stashing in his and grabbed up a small box.

"That can't be the forge." She uttered.

"No it's not." Wheeljack said moving forward. The box had an external power source that appeared to run on Energon. "There…the forge."

Arcee ran forward grasping it and hoisting it off the wall with a grunt. "Trade me." Wheeljack offered her the case and took the forge in his hands. "let's get out of here…double time." She didn't argue and they began their trek off the the Decepticon ship, getting in was the easy part. Getting out, was another story entirely.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	7. Shifting

Domestic Salvation

Chapter 7: Shifting

_There is a mild warning of ADULT situation with Optimus and Ratchet…it's not a fleshed out idea, but it is there, and if you take offense to it I'm sorry but I felt that their relationship was far more firm than this small inconvenience of being human. The scene will not be completed, though there is a possibility of an M rated 1 shot. Please read and review it helps me to write. :D _

* * *

><p>Arcee held her chassis and laughed out loud. "We did it!" She laughed softly for what seemed the first time in forever. As she leaned against the hatch of the small ship.<p>

"Yeah we did." Wheeljack smiled and put the forge down against the back of his chair, and the case to it's left. Turning back to her, he pulled her into his arms with a fierce kiss. "We did."

Arcee moaned for a moment into the kiss but then bit down on her lip. "Ow."

"What do you mean ow?" Wheeljack stepped back looking down at her leg. "You were hit." He murmured to himself and moved to set her down in a chair. "Easy." He said laying her back and laying the chair back farther.

Arcee leaned forward and saw the large gash that split her lower leg armor wide open. "Scrap." She murmured.

"Try to recharge, it's a limp back because we're going to stay cloaked to keep out of the Nemesis' sensors." He smiled. "I'll try to field patch this till we get back to your base and I can try to clean it up."

Arcee shook her head. "I'm fine." She muttered.

"No you're not." Wheeljack said pulling a med kit from a compartment under the main console. "You're hurt." He said softly, but as he looked up at her she was already passed out in the co-pilot's chair. He gave her a smirk and then started to field patch the damage on her leg. "Computer is she in stasis lock or recharge?"

"Recharge." The computer droned.

"Good." He murmured.

* * *

><p>Optimus rolled over slowly and groaned. He hated sleeping; it was becoming the hardest thing for him to do. He looked to his right and saw Ratchet laying there just looking at him. Hands together pillowed under his head.<p>

"I cannot sleep either." The sandy haired man said softly.

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hate these beds." He murmured as he began pushing up to sit. He shifted over to look back down at Ratchet. "I love you." He said softly, and meaningfully. "I believe it to be the only comfort I have left." Looking down he watched one of Ratchet's hands come down and clasp onto his own.

"It's going to be all right." Ratchet said softly, struggling as if trying to believe his own words.

"I'm going to go to the command center I need a moment to clear the restlessness." Optimus turned and pulled on his shoes and stood. Ratchet could not deny the toned body that stood beside him. He wore only black running shorts, and no shirt. Something stirred in him and he fought to repress it. _Not as humans_. He kept telling himself and rolled over back to Optimus. He had to repress the feelings, that both astounded and mortified him.

"Well don't be too long you must to try to sleep." Ratchet said softly.

Optimus gave a nod that Ratchet never saw; he only heard their room door, in their room at the silo, open and shut. Ratchet closed his eyes and tried to will away his hurt.

* * *

><p>"I told ya it gleamed." Bulkhead said softly. "Iocon was like that, so was Blaster City believe it or not. After the start of the war the smoke stacks in Blaster City stopped pumping that crud into the air, and it totally did. It gleamed too. High Councilor Halogen over saw Blaster City and a lot of the bad lands, so it was really a center for commerce."<p>

"And you saw all these places?" Optimus heard his creation's voice clearly.

"I was in construction I went all over." Bulkhead said quietly.

Optimus entered on the top catwalk and leaned against the rail. He observed them sitting side by side below the command console talking; each held a canister of energon, but their free hands intertwined.

"But it was like huge ok, and your creator worked in the hall of records, which was like just below where the council lived and worked."

"Where did my creator actually do?" Wrench asked quietly.

"I dunno." Bulkhead said. "He doesn't talk about it much. We just know he watched the grid feeds."

"I love news feeds here on Earth, my HUD is set up to receive automatic RSS feeds, it's constantly pinging." Wrench smiled and took a drink. "I watch all the news broadcasts and listen to NPR."

"You probably get that from Optimus." Bulkhead nodded.

Optimus smiled from above, of course Wrench had gotten his love of information from him, he just hoped that he'd also gotten his patience from him too.

"And my sire?" Wrench spoke up. "Where di he work?"

"He worked in the main medical ward in Iocon, he was one of their head physicians." Optimus said as he pushed off the rail to walk down to the floor level.

"Creator I'm so sorry I'm still up." Wrench began but quieted as Optimus waved a hand at him.

"Talking about Cybertron…" Optimus looked between them as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator on the bottom level. Twisting the cap off he took a drink.

"Yes sir." Bulkhead said slowly. "He asked what the cities looked like, you know, before the war."

Nodding Optimus strode forward and sat down on the ground crossing his legs below himself. "Iocon may have been the most beautiful, but Blaster city was definitely the most entertaining. I had been to Kaon more than once in my life as well, and it was… before the Decepticons took it as their capitol, stunning." Optimus took another drink. "Not only in looks, but in pure scale." He pointed to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead do you have holo images of the cities to show him?"

"Uh…yeah …I do." He seemed to freeze a moment before his hand moved and a crystalline city appeared. "This is Crystal City." He said softly. The image changed. "This is Iocon."

Optimus smiled at them watching how they interacted. "Whoa." Wrench said softly reaching forward to trace the holographic image.

"Are you both getting along?" Optimus asked breaking their focus on the hologram. There was a lot of Subtext in what Optimus had asked.

"Yes." Wrench said softly. "We are I think."

Bulkhead nodded. "I don't mean to step on any toes boss." He said. "Not yours or Ratchet's." He looked at Wrench. "But I just …I don't know I feel him…ya know." He banged on his chest slightly.

Optimus nodded. "That's how Ratchet and I felt as well." He smiled. "You'll be needing bigger quarters I fear bulkhead if you wish to continue this …courtship."

"Uh boss are you …approving of a …"

"Yes." Optimus nodded. "There is a chance Ratchet and I cannot be reverted back. "He will need to be cared for, and I see no one better suited than you."

Bulkhead's hand was squeezed tightly by Wrench. "Thank you creator." Wrench nodded.

"You are both most welcome." He said to them. "Has word come back from Arcee and Wheeljack yet?"

"Nothing." Bulkhead said slowly. "It's been twelve hours."

"His ship?" Optimus asked firmly.

Wrench craned his head around and shook his head as he looked back. "Not showing. "They said 15 hours." He shrugged. "I wouldn't get worried until we hit the 15 hour marker."

"Understood." He rose up and turned. "I need to try to sleep." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head just a bit.

"Not easy huh?" Bulkhead asked voice filled with quiet concern.

"No." Optimus turned away. "It is not." Letting his free hand twist the cap back on the bottle he waved it softly. "Good night."

"Night boss." Bulkhead said and smiled and leaned back next to Wrench once more looking at him with a smile.

Optimus made final rounds around the base. Stopping to check June and Miko who had a shared room. They were sound asleep and so he shut the door. Jack and Rafael had been given a room but Jack had stayed in Jasper to work that night and so Rafael was alone in his room.

For Optimus it was the truth in the insanity. He moved into Raf's room quietly allowing the door to slide shut, keeping the hallway light out of the boy's eyes.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he smiled down at the boy. Optimus touched Rafael's head and brushed back the hair out of his eyes. "We'll protect you." He said softly. "You're worth living this life for." He said softly. "We created Wrench and he will carry on our Cybertronian ideals, but you also will carry our ideals into humanity." He said proudly under a whisper.

Rafael never awoke, not one during Opitmus' time in his room. The autobot leader rose up and made his way to the door; looking back once to smile as he pulled the door shut so the boy could sleep.

His mind was everywhere; Optimus could not keep his thoughts in order. He was worried, to death about everything that was happening to him. He approached his room, the small room at the end of the vast hallway. He knew what was behind the door, it was Ratchet. The one he loved, above all others. He looked back and put his hands on the delicate knob to the bedroom that had been converted from an old office, and turned the knob stepping inside.

He entered quietly; desperate not to wake the sleeping medic on the bed. Stepping up to the bed he toed off his shoes and crawled back into the warm bed. Spooning himself behind the medic.

* * *

><p>When Ratchet awoke in the early morning, when light had not yet crested into the small window up on their wall; he turned his head over to look at his partner. Optimus was sound asleep beside him. Ratchet took it upon himself to roll over trying to be as quiet as he could. Grasping the larger man by the hip he scooted himself as close to the other as possible trying not to jostle him. "I wish I could hear you." He murmured softly as his emotions welled in his green eyes. He pressed his forehead to the other mans and just held him as he slept.<p>

Optimus returned the hold; pulling ratchet against his hard body with a waking groan. He looked down at the sandy haired man who had grasped onto him so tightly. "I'm sorry." He frowned. "I suffer the loss of it too."

"What if we never can be changed back?" Ratchet asked. "What then? What would we-"

Optimus hand pulled against the medic's lower back and he pulled him into a fierce kiss; silencing any further questions. As the kiss broke he smiled against Ratchet's warm lips. "Than we learn how to love one another like this." He murmured softly pressing another chaste kiss to his soft parted lips.

"Optimus…" Ratchet's voice hitched. "I don't like how my body is reacting." Ratchet tensed, he felt good, and mortified; all at the same time. The emotions waged war within him and he struggled to keep them both firmly grounded. However, the physical reactions he couldn't seem to stop.

"That's how it should react." Optimus tried to soothe, but his hands roamed the medic, touching his neck chest and lower still on his hips and torso before resting on the medic's crotch rubbing past it down to the medic's thigh.

"I…" Ratchet's voice hitched into a moan at the touch. Optimus pulled his hand away giving the medic time to recover. Also time enough to make a coherent sentence. "Are you sure you want to try this?"

"This may be all we have left." Optimus said and kissed him again pulling him closer. Ratchet's defenses fell, and as the night droned on, it was finally nothing more than just a war of wills. Ratchet had agreed to go further, and Optimus had agreed not to push him. They both. However, acknowledged that this was something they needed; physical contact.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead blinked letting his optics shift. The sound blared in his audios. "Oh the alarm." He stood and looked at the screen. "Bulkhead." He said pressing a button to activate the comm and silence the alarm.<p>

"It's Jackie open the bridge up." He said "Here's my coordinates."

"got the forge?"

"Yup." Wheeljack said. "Got it." He smiled.

"One bridge opening up." Bulkhead leaned down. "Wrench wake up." He said softly. "Outta recharge little one." He touched the communications relay. "This is bulkhead….Incoming ground bridge Arcee and Wheeljack are on their way back, everyone to the command center. "

Wrench looked up as the green swirl swelled and opened. Wheeljack walked through with Arcee limp in his arms, the forge strapped to his back. "She's hurt." He said slowly.

Rushing forward Bulkhead lifted her up. As wrench shut off the bridge he turned to watch bulkhead set her down on one of the medical berths and start to hook her up to the various equipment. "What happened Jackie?"

"We got caught in a cross fire getting off the ship, she's just recharging I didn't wake her." He sighed. "She's got a lot of damage to her left leg though, those eradicons do some damage. " He said shifting down to sit on the floor near Arcee's medical berth.

"Wrench watch her pulse monitor." Bulkhead said with a sigh.

Bumblebee skid into the room slowly and gave a few bleeps. "Yeah Bee we could use it.." Wrench smiled. "Could you help Wheeljack into a berth please." Wrench came to Wheeljack's back and motioned him up between himself and bumblebee. "I'll take the forge please."

Wheeljack nodded and lifted up the device as a slew of humans appeared above on the catwalk, leaning down over the rail. Half dressed or in their pajamas they looked at the massive forge.

Bumblebee helped the white mech lay back and he started to hook him up to a monitor to get a better system readout.

Wrench took the forge slowly and set it down upon the catwalk. "Creator you should try to touch it." He said softly ignoring Bumblebee and Bulkhead who were busy behind him.

Optimus took a deep breath and looked back. Ratchet nodded and pushed him forward. "Go on than." He said softly. "Pick it up."

Optimus nodded and took two steps and Reached for the forge, laying his hand upon the massive handle. He drew in a large breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	8. Transformation

**Domestic Salvation: **

**Chapter 8: Transformation**

_this has been too long in coming and I'm so very sorry for those followers who thought I was gone. I'm working full time now and writing hasn't been easy._

* * *

><p>Optimus shifted as he held the forge tightly as it sized down perfectly to fit his human hands. "It worked." Wheeljack blinked in amazement.<p>

"Well we don't know if he can use it." Wrench said offhandedly.

"I can." Optimus stated. "I know what to do with it." He added again.

"How can you know?" Ratchet came to his side. "You've never held such a thing."

"Instinct." He stated, though he wasn't sure that was quite it either. He turned rising it up and putting it over one shoulder, much like a lumberjack with an axe. "Wheeljack what is that?" Optimus asked pointing with his free hand at the silver box that the wrecker had brought back with him.

Ratchet hadn't noticed it, until Optimus had spoken. "Primus a Spark containment housing." Ratchet blurted out. "Multiple ones…where did you get that?"

"The nemesis." He stated. "Wasn't theirs …was mine, but when they took me hostage they removed it from my ship." Wheeljack stated. "I know it wasn't part of the plan but I had to get it out."

"Are there sparks in it?" Bulkhead asked turning his helm to get a better view of the case.

"Yes." Wheeljack looked forlornly. "Three." He stated and put his pede in front of the box and shifted it back with his foot. "They are my creations." Bulkhead's helm perked up and he bristled visibly. "From before the war." Wheeljack stated to ease bulkhead's fears they might also be his.

"And they have no bodies? You can't just keep them like that!" Ratchet protested moving forward to touch the box that was just as tall as he was. "They will degrade and join the well if not implanted." Ratchet turned back looking up at the white mech.

"They are in a sort of induced containment." Wheeljack shrugged. "I didn't know what else to do… the war was starting, and I didn't have enough time to build them proper bodies." He stonewalled. "We have other matters to discuss at present…they can wait…your condition cannot."

Ratchet hummed softly and looked at Optimus. "Will these new sparks be alright for a day or so more?" Optimus asked.

"Yes sir…" Wheeljack nodded.

"Another day won't change their state." Ratchet concurred and shook his head at the wrecker who didn't move.

"Good…than please place them here for safety we will consider what to do with your young once this is over." Ratchet said calmly motioning to a place behind the medical bay in a containment area.

Wheeljack looked back at Arcee's body. She was still out cold from her injuries. "Please allow me to tell Arcee myself….I don't want her finding out from anyone but me." Wheeljack's tone dropped considerably.

Bulkhead turned around from his console. "Sly Mech." He smirked. "She took to ya huh?"

"I'm irresistible bulk I told ya that ages ago." Wheeljack's ego set itself back. He looked down at Optimus. "What's the game plan?" he grabbed the case and moved it listening to what the Prime may have to say.

"We leave for the well of transformation. All unaffected Autobots will remain at the human perimeter, after that..." He glanced at Ratchet. "Ratchet and I must go alone." He stated calmly. "I believe I know how to reverse this…"

"What about Arcee?" Wrench piped up.

"You will remain here with her…Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead will accompany us to the Well site."

"Tonight?" Rafael chimed in walking around Bulkhead's leg. "It's very late."

"It's best to go when no one will notice us…" Ratchet stated. "If the Decepticons were to find out what we were doing, and that we have the forge, it could cause serious repercussions. " Ratchet stated calmly. "I want you to stay here with Arcee and your brother …please monitor us."

"But Ratchet."

"I agree Rafael." Optimus blinked at him with a very calm expression. "This battlefield is no place for you we don't know what the well might do to you." He frowned. "Please remain with Wrench."

Rafael sighed and shook his head. "Fine." He resigned. "But promise me you're coming back." It almost sounded desperate.

Optimus walked forward and knelt down putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We will never leave you." He stated calmly. "You have my word." Looking up in bulkhead's direction he nodded. "Prepare us to leave."

"Yes Sir..." Bulkhead reached up and gave Wrench's elbow joint a squeeze. "Keep the lights on for us."

"Always." Wrench's vocals came undone.

Ratchet scoffed. "Kiss him and get it over with." He turned around and Optimus looked away.

* * *

><p>The field was mostly empty save for the large chain link perimeter. "Now once you get inside we won't be following." Agent Fowler said calmly. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do Prime?"<p>

Optimus cast a glance at Ratchet who nodded with him. "Yes we are certain." His voice is unwavering in his conviction. The two human males pass through the perimeter with the few mechs following behind. "bumblebee remain here." Optimus ordered. The scout, ever dutiful, obeyed and kept watch just inside the perimeter fence. "Bulkhead and Wheeljack …please keep at least 100 Yards behind us, Ratchet and I will approach the well together."

Ratchet looked down at the earth as he stepped down into an old footprint; his own. He felt small and insignificant, but he tried to will away the feeling and keep up with Optimus. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes Ratchet." Wheeljack and Bulkhead fell back as the well came into view. "I'm certain of it." Optimus walked with such certainty.

Ratchet nodded and tried to keep his faith in tact, though he had to admit it was difficult.

They came upon it, The well, a small little reliquary that held what looked like glittering energon. "I am Optimus Prime." Optimus began. "Leader of the Autobots, Descendant of Primus." He stated. "I bear the matrix and I compel you to return us to our former guise."

The well did not respond, and Optimus' mouth thinned out. "You should say please." Ratchet suggested. Though Optimus did not respond to him. "Look Optimus I think I should say-" Ratchet was cut off by Optimus lifting the forge prepared to strike the well. "OPTIMUS!"

As the forge came down with all the force the human body of Optimus Prime could muster a light from the well blinded them halting the forge in it's tracks. "Optimus Prime." A light voice stated. "You have learned your lesson?" It asked.

"Lesson?" He stated. "I know not of a lesson." He tried to pull the forge back to himself but it would not move. "I have learned to sympathize with the human condition, I know of love, and compassion." He stated still trying to pull the forge free. "I know now what we must do for them." He stated. "I have always known, what sort of lesson?"

"This lesson was not intended for you." The light reached out at Ratchet. "You were an unfortunate victim." It stated.

"Good for me." Ratchet said dryly but didn't move as the light moved over his chest.

"What is in your sparks?" It asked.

"Honor." Ratchet said.

"Love." Optimus stated and released his hold on the forge. "We know what we fight for now." He said calmly. "Or family…both our human and Cybertronian. Please…if you have the power to revert us to our former forms." Optimus felt fear rising in his spine like a prickling. He shook his head. "Please …help us to protect our family." He stated.

"I will see to it you can protect your family." It responded. "Take the forge Optimus Prime hold it between you, and close your eyes."

Optimus did as he was told taking the forge it came to him and he held it just below the base of the head of the weapon. Ratchet came to him and put his hands over Prime's. "I love you." Ratchet nodded. "No matter what."

"And I you." Optimus said and in the bath of light they leaned forward to each other; a final kiss before final change.

* * *

><p>The Ground Bridge closed behind the group. "I can't see!" Rafael said running forward to bumblebee, bulkhead, and Wheeljack who stood blocking his view. "What happened?"<p>

Turning, Wheeljack smiled and motioned a hand behind himself where Optimus and Ratchet stood, back to their old selves. "IT WORKED!" Rafael yelled "YEA!" He laughed.

Optimus extended the forge and placed it over his shoulder. "What happened with the Well?" Wrench came forward. "Sire?"

Ratchet nodded. "Optimus used the Forge to put the Well into stasis." He stated. "Basically the forge acted as an Off switch." Ratchet lifted up the relic. "However that said…it's still going into a containment pod to be kept out of the reach of anyone."

"Hows Arcee?" Wheeljack asked moving to Wrench.

"I'm fine." She stated from the far wall holding the box in her hand.

"Ah Arcee I can explain…" He stepped forward to her and reached around her back.

"You don't have to." Arcee smiled. "I made the kid do it."

Wheeljack looked at Wrench who shrugged. "She threatened me."

"I didn't hurt you." Arcee shook her helm. Wheeljack turned her helm to face her and kissed her deeply. "Wait." Arcee broke the kiss looking up. "What happened to mutually beneficial?"

"That was mutually beneficial…." Everyone erupted into laughter behind him. "What?" He sighed looking back at Arcee. "Something I said?"

She merely pushed his helm away and laughed handing him the box. "It's always something you've said." She murmured and limped forward to sit on the medical berth again.

* * *

><p><em>One more chapter left!<em>


	9. Homecoming

Domestic Salvation

Chapter 9: Homecoming

* * *

><p>The two holograms strode down the stairs of the federal court building with smiles on their faces. "Well, we won." Ratchet nodded. "That was …a challenge."<p>

"A show in restraint like no other." Optimus agreed and handed the manila file over to Ratchet's hologram; that took it. "Human regulations regarding children are major things."

"It wasn't that difficult, just time consuming." Ratchet stated. "Thank the all-spark we had a good Lawyer to help us navigate some of the nuances of Human politics and law."

"Mr. Richardson, Mr. Prime!" A child advocate councilor came down the stairs and broke their conversation. She adjusted her glasses and smiled.

Optimus' hologram turned and adjusted his coat. "Yes ma'am? Is there something we can do for you?"

"Yes, there is. The Judge would like to speak with you both one more time if that's okay." She said softly pushing a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Nothing's wrong, the judge just wants to ask you a question or two."

June Darby stood beside an ambulance on the street with Rafael. "June please put Rafael into…." He paused. "Into my car please; we'll be right back."

June walked forward and took the folder from the medic and nodded and turned Rafael away as the two men went back into the courthouse.

Rafael smiled as Ratchet's door opened and he hopped in. June moved around to the driver's side. "What's going on Doctor?" June broached.

"We are going in now, I need to focus on my hologram. We'll talk in a moment." He didn't say anything more.

A week later, some of the bots were parked in the street and driveway of the home that was positioned on the far outskirts of town. Neighbors were close but quiet, and none seemed the wiser.

Ratchet stood over the sink and turned off the water as he set the kitchen towel down on the counter. He turned at the sound of running feet. "Rafael no running in the house!" He stated.

"Sorry!" Rafael paused at the door to the back of the house. "Didn't mean to…I was excited."

"Homework?" Ratchet drove it home as he did every night.

"It's finished." Rafael stated.

"Did Optimus check it?" Ratchet came around the kitchen table.

"Yes sir." Rafael waited, though impatiently. "Can I go outside now?"

"Yes you may." Optimus said, as he walked into the room with a gesture outside.

Rafael tore into the back yard pulling the door closed behind him. Miko, Jack, and Bulkhead's hologram awaited him in the backyard.

"It's good to see him outside again." Optimus nodded. "This is a good place for all of us. It has been most beneficial for you as well."

"Where's Ella?" Ratchet asked quietly not wanting to focus on himself right now.

"Still sleeping." Optimus stated and walked to the patio door seeing Rafael outside with Miko and Jack. They had nerf guns and were littering the yard with foam darts. Bulkhead was just trying to pick up the tiny things without being shot at.

Ella; formally Ella Esquivel, was the second youngest of Rafael's biological siblings. The rest of the children had been placed in permanent or temporary care, but she was left, and homes were just too full. The courts had asked them if they would be interested in adopting her as well. Optimus didn't even bat a holographic eyelash, he and Ratchet said yes.

Ella was two and though she was a handful, she was a joy for Optimus, and even Ratchet. "We did the right thing didn't we?" Ratchet asked quietly looking outside.

"You would ask that now?" Optimus smiled and wrapped his arm around the other. "Of course we did." He gave a soft nod. "This is our home…these are our children." He smiled.

"Three children what were we thinking?" Ratchet laughed slightly but it was very nervous.

"We were thinking about our lives." He nodded. "June will move in, take over our former Master Bedroom." He stated. "She'll help us with Ella and Rafael with school." He nodded. "And daycare."

"It's a huge responsibility…and the Decepticons are still out there." Ratchet stated. "I needn't remind you."

"Training will intensify for us all. Wrench must be prepared." Optimus agreed. "If something happens to use we must make sure he is capable of taking care of his human siblings."

"And what of Rafael? What of our little Ella?" Ratchet shook his helm. "If the cons were to take hold of them." It seemed a terrible thought.

"We will do all in our power to see that they are safe." Optimus smiled down at him. The soft rustling sounds came from the monitor in the kitchen. "I believe she's awake."

Ratchet nodded. "I'll go retrieve her." He stated softly. "You need to get ready to head back to base. Make sure Wrench has turned in his studies for the evening. I'm still missing reports from two of his online instructors."

Optimus nodded. "I'll stay for a few hours and then I'll be back here. I won't leave you overnight." He stated softly his hand touching Ratchet's cheek. "You know that."

"Yes, but next weekend when we are back at base…" Ratchet murmured low. "Your circuits are mine."

Optimus nodded and sealed his eyes as the little girl on the other end of the monitor began to cry out. "Dah-dee!"

Optimus pointed at Ratchet. "That's you."

June heard the exchange as she entered from the garage door into the house; her arms filled with groceries. "How can you tell, aren't you both Daddy?"

"I am Daddy…as it stands." Ratchet pointed at Optimus. "Ella calls him Father." He stated.

"Well that does make it easy." June smiled as Ratchet took his leave.

Optimus' hologram came to her side helping her with some of the bags. "Is this everything?" He asked. "Quite a few bags."

"Yes." She smiled offloading some of the bags into his hands and setting a few up on the counter. "Milk straight to the fridge."

"Yes we don't want a repeat of last time." Optimus nodded and lowered the bag around the large jug before moving it to the fridge.

"So she calls you father?" June asked through a bright smile.

"Something like that…more like Fa-dur." Optimus smirked. "Ratchet is more like Da-dee." He shrugged. "It's acceptable."

Ratchet entered with the little girl who clutched against him. She held her little blanket and her hand rubbed at her eyes. Upon seeing Optimus she reached out. "Optimus, I'll help June, Ella will always prefer you to me if she can get to you." He stated.

Optimus smiled turning to the little girl and offering out his hands. "Just for a few minutes my Spark I have to go to base in a short time." Moving into Prime's hands the little girl smiled at him and pulled at his nose. "Yes little one."

"Oussidie!" Ella yelled. "Affe!"

Ratchet sighed. "Take her outside to see Rafael for a bit before you go." He said putting pasta boxes in the far cabinet. "Her shoes are on the couch…don't you dare let her go out barefoot again."

"Yes Ratchet." Optimus shook his head and moved into the living room to fetch his daughter's shoes.

"No splinters or scrapes like last time." Ratchet repeated. "There are not enough kisses for that little one's ouchies." He rolled his eyes.

Optimus shook his head as he sat the girl on the couch and began to put her shoes on her small feet. "No." She said and pulled the shoe off and tossed it.

"Ella please," Optimus leaned back grabbing the shoe she had tossed, and when he turned around she had hopped off the couch. Tearing away with one shoe on and one sock foot; blanket trailing behind. "Oh no you don't." he grabbed her lifting her up and all she did was giggle. Optimus rolled back on the floor and tossed the girl up a few times, just enjoying her company. He smiled up. "I love you." He laughed at her, and she giggled in response.

* * *

><p>Wrench smiled as the ground bridge opened. "Hello Creator." He smiled and pushed down the handle deactivating the ground bridge.<p>

The semi came fully into the middle of the room before transforming. Optimus' hands found their casual place behind his back. "Wrench it's good to see you." He looked up. "How are your studies?"

"Going well. I am still awaiting grades from two of my correspondence instructors." Wrench said. "But I forwarded the other grade information to your inbox."

"I saw them, Ratchet and I are both very proud of you. Please ensure when your grade reports come back you forward them. Ratchet is…expectantly awaiting your grades." He smiled and put a hand on the mech's shoulder. "I'm going to check on the others."

"Creator?" Wrench seemed nervous as he stepped forward.

Optimus put his hand on the orange and blue pickup's shoulder. "What is it Wrench?"

"Well Arcee and Wheeljack are in the medical bay …they've….well they've been arguing a lot." He said softly. "A lot of a lot."

"About that box of sparks?" Optimus inquired.

Wrench gave a low nod. "Yeah, like they can't make up their minds or something." He said and stepped out of his Creator's grasp. "I hope everything is going well, but I don't know if I can handle anymore of their yelling."

"Where is Bumblebee?"

"Bumblebee is on Patrol. He should be back in a few minutes." Wrench said with a smile.

"Thank you my son." Optimus gave him a nod and left him.

"You're welcome Creator." The youngest Autobot turned back to the console to monitor readouts and to finish his studies.

Optimus looked back a moment an smiled, he was very much like himself, but looked more like Ratchet when his face molded into seriousness. It was spark warming to see.

He left his youngest child and made his way down the main corridor. The clear medical bay doors gave way and both Autobots turned to face him. Arcee was leaned up against a Medical berth her arms folded over her torso.

Wheeljack was faced away from her palms down on the next berth in thought. "Hey Prime." Wheeljack pushed up and turned slightly.

"Problems? Wrench believes you've been having a disagreement." Optimus strolled in. "Perhaps I could be of assistance."

"I just don't know what to do." Wheeljack said calmly. "There's not enough raw material or time to make bodies for them. They've been in stasis for far too long."

Arcee stepped forward her arms dropping. "Look Wheeljack you have to try." She said. "Would you let their sparks just gutter out? Without knowing?" She sounded hurt.

"They would be vegetative. They aren't even yours Arcee." He stated calmly. "They are mine."

She nodded obviously hurt by the accusation, and she turned on her heels, leaving the two mechs alone.

Optimus noted Wheeljack made no attempt to follow, and no attempt to right the wrong. He just turned back to the box with hurt optics. "I'm sorry guys." He murmured low to the box. "I just, there's no way to save you all…"

Optimus came forward and looked at the box. "Their scans?"

"The sparks are basically inert." He sighed. "Even if I transferred them to bodies, there's no telling if they'd hold, or the degradation to which they may already be effected."

Optimus nodded. "The decision is yours." He placed a hand on the Wrecker's shoulder.

"I um." Wheeljack forced himself to look up. "What would you do?" He asked.

Optimus looked away a moment composing his thoughts. This question had so much weight to it he didn't possibly with to drop it, because the outcome would be catastrophic to Wheeljack's emotional state.

"Wheeljack, as you know I myself have three children." He smiled. "One of which is of my own code, two of which are not." He stated softly. "My love extends to each and every one without question." Turning to face Wheeljack he smiled. "Are you still able to merge?"

"Of course." He said softly.

"Than there is hope, and I have a solution if you are open to suggestion." Optimus smiled at him softly.

"Of course." Wheeljack said with a low tone.

"They are inert, this means that even if there were bodies built and their sparks were transferred. They would not be aware, nor would they be fully functional. Is that correct?"

A heavy sigh left the wrecker as he nodded. "Yeah, that's right." It was difficult for him.

"I offer you to take comfort." Optimus smiled and motioned to a berth.

"Why?" Wheeljack asked. "What are you doing?"

"I am a Prime, the Matrix can reintegrate these sparks to your own. If you wish not to see them gutter out, than I will merge them back with yours."

"Can you do that?" Wheeljack blinked.

"I believe I can…I would not have offered if I did not believe the matrix contained the power to do so." He stated calmly.

"I'd ….I'd be honored Optimus Prime." Wheeljack's vocals for the first time took a reverent turn.

Motioning to a berth Optimus nodded. "We'll begin than."

"Prime?" Wheeljack hesitated at the berth slowly. Optimus quirked a brow but waited patiently. "I um…want your consent to court Arcee."

"She's an adult you hardly need my consent." Optimus stated as he came forward to the box with the three little sparks.

"Her creators are not here to give consent that my spark desires." He stated. "Her commanding officer is the second best thing I could ask for."

Optimus held out his hand to the box of sparks. His torso separated and the matrix pressed forward merging the three sparks as one before him. "You have my blessing." Prime said calmly as he took the box up in his hands and came to the table where Wheeljack had laid himself out.

"Open your torso plate." Optimus requested.

"Usually a mech would buy me a cube first." Wheeljack said nervously but did as asked. "Will this hurt?"

"I do not know." Optimus said and proceeded to reintegrate the inert merged spark back into Wheeljack's own.

The end.

* * *

><p>Thank you to all my dedicated followers!<p> 


End file.
